Matrimonio por contrato
by HelloGiggleGirls
Summary: Edward Cullen no cree en sentimientos, ni en compromisos. Los conceptos de amor, matrimonio y familia ni siquiera existen en su mundo regido por la eficacia y la profesionalidad que le han permitido triunfar en su profesión. Pero la familia y sus valores sí eran esenciales para el tío Carlisle, y así lo especifica su testamento...
1. Chapter 1

**_HOLA ..! NUEVA HISTORIA_**

_**YA SABEN COMO FUNCIONA ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA ADORABLE S. MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES DE JENNIFER PROBST**_

_Trece años antes …._

-¡Preparados o no, allá voy!

Bella se quitó las manos de los ojos y se dio media vuelta. En el bosque reinaba un silencio sobrenatural, pero percibía que sus amigas estaban cerca. Sin dudar, echó a correr, haciendo que la vegetación y las ramitas crujieran bajo sus zapatillas mientras zigzagueaba entre los enormes pinos. Aguzó el oído al escuchar una risilla.

Se dirigió hacia el sonido, pero el eco la despistó y solo consiguió sorprender a una ardilla que estaba ocupada con una nuez enorme. La fresca sombra la instaba a adentrarse en la arboleda. Un rápido vistazo al escondite habitual de Alice le reveló que solo había hojas. Bella ralentizó el paso y estaba a punto de girarse cuando oyó una voz.

—Un poco mayorcita para jugar al escondite, ¿no?

Bella se volvió y fulminó con la mirada al hermano mayor de su mejor amiga.

—Es divertido. —Resopló con desdén. Habían estado muy unidos, hasta que él se despertó un día y decidió de repente que no merecía la pena perder el tiempo con ella. Ya nunca le hablaba ni se colaba en su casa para coger galletas de chocolate ni le contaba chistes malos. Parecía que solo le llamaban la atención las chicas mayores, tontas y con tetas. Claro que, ¿a quién le importaba? Se negaba a seguirlo de un lado para otro como un perrito faldero—. Además, tú no lo entenderías. Nunca quieres jugar con nosotras. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

Él se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ella. Edward Cullen tenía dieciséis años y era un incordio de lo peor. Se reía de todo lo que ella hacía y parecía que tenía derecho a jugar a ser Dios porque era dos años mayor.

Tenía unas piernas largas y fuertes. El pelo se le rizaba sobre las orejas y por encima de la frente, con una intrigante mezcla de tonos que iban desde el castaño claro al cobrizo. Como los cereales que ella desayunaba, pensó Bella.. Su cara era delgada, de rasgos definidos, con un carnoso labio inferior que siempre la había intrigado. Esos ojos de color verde claro tenían un brillo inteligente y con un asomo de melancolía. Bella conocía esa tristeza. Era lo único que tenían en común.

Edward Cullen era un niño rico que se aislaba en su mundo y que parecía no tener amigos. Bella siempre se había preguntado cómo su hermana, Alice, era tan extrovertida.

—Deberías tener cuidado en el bosque, mocosa. Podrías perderte.

—Me conozco el camino mejor que tú

Él se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Seguramente. Deberías haber sido un chico.

Le hirvió la sangre al escucharlo. Apretó los puños a los costados y meneó la cabeza, haciendo que su coleta se agitara.

—Y tú deberías haber sido una chica. Todo el mundo sabe que no te gusta mancharte las manos, niño bonito.

Un golpe bajo. Que pareció tener efecto, porque se enfadó

—Deberías aprender a comportarte como una chica de verdad.

—¿Cómo?

—Deberías maquillarte. Arreglarte. Besar a algún chico.

Jamás había malgastado su valioso dinero en brillo de labios. Ya era bastante difícil comprar algo nuevo, ni que decir maquillaje o perfume. Bella fingió una arcada.

—Puaj.

—Seguro que no has besado a nadie.

Detectó el deje burlón de su voz. Casi todas sus amigas, que tenían catorce años, ya habían experimentado sus primeros besos, incluida Alice, pero en su caso la idea siempre le habían revuelto el estómago. Aunque antes muerta que admitirlo delante de Edward.

—Pues sí.

—¿A quién?

—No es asunto tuyo. Me largo.

—¿A que no te atreves?

Dejó un pie suspendido en el aire, sin acabar de dar el paso. El graznido de un pájaro resonó en las alturas, y Bella tuvo la sensación de que había llegado a un punto de inflexión. Levantó la barbilla.

—¿A qué?

—Demuéstrame que sabes besar.

El estómago le dio un vuelco, se le aceleró el corazón y empezaron a sudarle las manos. Puso cara de asco.

—¿Besándote a ti?

—¿Crees que me gustaría besarte? ¡Te odio!

—Vale, olvida lo que he dicho. Solo quería comprobar si eras una chica de verdad. Ahora sé que no lo eres.

Sus palabras le escocieron. Todas las dudas y las incertidumbres que la consumían salieron a la superficie para confirmar que era distinta. ¿Por qué no era como Alice? ¿Por qué prefería pintar, leer y jugar con los animales antes que fijarse en los chicos? A lo mejor Edward tenía razón y era defectuosa. A lo mejor

Él hizo ademán de marcharse.

—¡Espera!

Edward se quedó de espaldas a ella un momento, como si estuviera considerando su súplica. Se dio la vuelta muy despacio.

—¿Qué?

Bella se obligó a acortar la distancia que los separaba y a plantarse delante de él. Le temblaban las piernas. Sentía algo muy raro en el cuerpo. Como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

—Sé besar. Y te… te lo voy a demostrar.

—Vale. Venga.

Edward ladeó la cadera, adoptando una pose arrogante, como si hiciera eso todos los días y ya se estuviera aburriendo. Bella recordó lo que había visto en las películas y se inclinó hacia delante.

«No voy a meter la pata. Relaja los labios. Inspira hondo. Ladea la cabeza para que no nos demos en la nariz. Dios, ¿y si lo golpeo en la barbilla y le hago sangrar? No, no pienses en eso. Besar es muy sencillo.» Nada del otro mundo.

Nada del otro mundo. Nada del otro mundo…

Sintió el roce ligero y tibio de su aliento en los labios. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se detuvo. Acto seguido, los labios de Edward rozaron los suyos.

Aunque fue una simple caricia, experimentó un sinfín de emociones. El contacto de sus dedos sobre los hombros. La dulce presión de su boca. El olor del bosque mezclado con las tentadoras notas de su suave colonia

En esos breves segundos él le dio un regalo extraordinario. Le dio alas a su corazón mientras una extraña felicidad le corría por las venas. Su primer beso de verdad. ¿Cuántas veces había temido la experiencia, dejándose llevar por el pánico de que odiaría a los chicos y los besos, y de que no sería normal? En ese momento ya sabía que era una adulta y jamás volvería a cuestionar esa parte de sí misma.

Edward se apartó muy despacio mientras ella abría los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron. Bella sintió que las emociones la asaltaban como olas agitadas, como si estuviera a punto de descender por la pendiente de una enorme montaña rusa y la consumieran el miedo y la expectación. Contuvo el aliento, a la espera.

Edward tenía una expresión muy rara. La miraba como si no la hubiera visto en la vida. Por un glorioso instante, atisbó algo en las profundidades de sus ojos verdes… un ramalazo de vulnerabilidad que él nunca compartía. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisilla.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa. Se sentía a salvo. Sabía que él ya no se reiría ni pasaría de ella. Las cosas habían cambiado. Lo que llevaba tanto tiempo negando brotó de sus labios de repente, sin pensar y sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias.

—Te quiero. Algún día me casaré contigo

No dudó de su respuesta en ningún momento, segura de su amistad y del beso. Confiaba en él de forma innata, sin reservas. Bella esperó que su sonrisa se ensanchara, esperó que le diera la razón, esperó que su relación por fin cambiara después de ese beso tan perfecto.

Sin embargo, tuvo la impresión de que algo velaba la cara de Edward y el chico al que había besado desapareció.

Entonces él soltó una carcajada.

Bella parpadeó, ya que no comprendía su reacción, pero cuando volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, el hielo se apoderó de su pecho.

—¿Casarnos? Menuda idea, Bell. Cuando me case, será con una mujer de verdad. No con una cría.

Meneó la cabeza con expresión socarrona y desdeñosa, como si la mera idea pudiera hacerlo reír durante días. Como si pudiera hacer reír a sus amigos. Y a sus novias de verdad.

Bella se quedó plantada en el bosque, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirarlo con cara espantada, incapaz de soltar una réplica ingeniosa por primera vez en la vida.

Las carcajadas de Edward acabaron con una risilla

—Pero tienes potencial. Con un poco de práctica, lo mismo consigues besar bien y todo. Nos vemos, mocosa.

Y se marchó

Bella escuchó unas risillas. Horrorizada, se volvió y vio a una de sus amigas escondida entre los arbustos. Todo el mundo se enteraría.

En ese preciso momento, a punto de convertirse en mujer, tomó su primera decisión adulta: jamás permitiría que Edward o que cualquier otro chico la humillaran de nuevo. El único amor que merecía la pena era el de su familia y amigas. Los chicos no eran de fiar, y ella era lo bastante lista como para no necesitar más lecciones.

Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del bosque, olvidado ya el juego del escondite, mientras se preguntaba qué era el dolor que le invadía el pecho.

Por supuesto, todavía era demasiado joven para saber la respuesta.

La comprendió años más tarde.

Le habían roto el corazón.

**QUE LES PARECE? DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA CONOCER SUS OPINIONES **


	2. Chapter 2

Necesitaba un hombre.

A ser posible uno al que le sobraran ciento cincuenta mil dólares. Isabella Marie Swan contemplaba en silencio la pequeña fogata que ardía en el centro de su salón y se preguntaba si oficialmente acababa de volverse loca. El trozo de papel que tenía en la mano describía todas las cualidades que quería que tuviera su alma gemela. Lealtad. Inteligencia. Sentido del humor. Fuertes vínculos familiares y amor por los animales. Unos ingresos importantes.

La mayoría de los ingredientes ya se estaba cocinando. Un pelo procedente de un miembro masculino de la familia (su hermano todavía estaba cabreado con ella). Una mezcla de hierbas aromáticas (seguramente para concederle a su alma gemela un lado tierno). Y un palito para… en fin, esperaba que no fuera para lo que se temía.

Tomó una honda bocanada de aire, y después tiró la lista al cubo metálico y la observó arder. Se sentía un poco tonta por emplear un hechizo de amor, pero era la única opción que le quedaba y tenía muy poco que perder. Puesto que era la dueña de una librería independiente emplazada en una moderna ciudad universitaria en el norte del estado de Nueva York, pensaba que podía permitirse ciertas excentricidades. Como, por ejemplo, rezarle a la Madre Tierra para que le enviara al hombre perfecto.

Bella extendió el brazo para coger el extintor cuando vio que las llamas aumentaban. Al ascender el humo, se acordó de aquella vez que se le quemó la base de una pizza en el horno. Frunció la nariz, pulverizó con agua el cubo y alrededor de la alfombra y se fue a buscar una copa de vino tinto para celebrarlo.

Su madre tendría que vender Tara.

El hogar familiar

Reflexionó sobre el dilema mientras cogía una botella de cabernet sauvignon. La librería ya tenía una hipoteca que apenas podía pagar. De modo que debía sopesar muy bien cómo llevar a cabo la ampliación para añadirle una cafetería, sobre todo porque estaba a dos velas. Echó un vistazo por el apartamento de estilo victoriano y tardó poco en llegar a la conclusión de que no había nada que vender. Ni siquiera en eBay.

Tenía veintisiete años y debería vivir en un bloque de pisos moderno, vestir ropa de marca y salir con un hombre distinto cada fin de semana. En cambio, adoptaba perros que recogía el refugio de animales local y se compraba pañuelos con estilo para alegrar un poco su ropa. Creía a pies juntillas que había que vivir el momento y estar abierta a cualquiera posibilidad. Debía seguir los dictados de su corazón. Por desgracia, ese estilo de vida no salvaría el hogar de su madre.

Bebió un sorbo de vino y reconoció que poco más podía hacer. Nadie tenía el dinero suficiente y, esa vez, cuando llegara el funcionario del Tesoro, las cosas no acabarían bien. Ella no era Scarlet O'Hara. Además, tampoco pensaba que su patético intento de hechizo lograra llevar a su puerta al hombre perfecto.

En ese momento llamaron al timbre

. Se quedó boquiabierta. «¡Dios mío!», pensó. ¿Sería él? Se echó un vistazo a los pantalones de chándal anchos que llevaba y a la desastrada camiseta, y se preguntó si le daría tiempo a cambiarse.

Estaba a punto de buscar algo en el armario cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, de modo que se acercó a la puerta, respiró hondo y aferró el pomo.

—Ya era hora de que abrieras.

Sus esperanzas cayeron en saco roto. Al abrir la puerta, Bella se encontró con su mejor amiga, Alice Cullen, y frunció el ceño.

—Se suponía que debías ser un hombre.

Alice resopló antes de entrar. Agitó una mano en el aire, cuyas uñas llevaba pintadas de color rojo cereza, y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Ya, pues sigue soñando. Asustaste al último con el que saliste, así que no pienso concertarte otra cita a ciegas en la vida. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que lo asusté? ¡Pensé que iba a atacarme!

Alice enarcó una ceja.

—Se inclinó para darte un beso de buenas noches. Tú perdiste el equilibrio y te caíste de culo, y él se sintió como un imbécil. La gente se besa después de una cita, Bell Es un ritual.

Bella recogió los papeles que había por medio, los metió en una bolsa de basura y después cogió el cubo.

—Le olía el aliento a ajo y no me apetecía que se acercara.

Alice cogió la copa de vino y bebió un buen sorbo. Estiró sus largas piernas, enfundadas en unos pantalones de cuero negro, y colocó los pies, calzados con botas de tacón alto, en el borde de la destartalada mesa.

—Si no recuerdo mal, llevas sin acostarte con nadie unos diez años, ¿no?

—Bruja.

—Monja.

Bella claudicó y se echó a reír.

—Vale, tú ganas. ¿A qué se debe que me honres con tu presencia un sábado por la noche? Estás muy guapa.

—Gracias. He quedado con alguien a las once. ¿Quieres venir?

—¿Y acompañarte a una cita?

Alice hizo un mohín y apuró el vino.

—Me lo pasaré mejor contigo. Ese tío es un plomo.

—Y ¿por qué has quedado con él?

—Porque está bueno.

Bella se sentó junto a Alice en el sofá y suspiró.

—Ojalá pudiera ser como tú, Alice. ¿Por qué no soy tan desinhibida?

—A mí me gustaría serlo un pelín menos. —Alice esbozó una sonrisa tristona, y después señaló el cubo—. Dime, ¿qué has quemado?

—Acabo de usar un hechizo. Para… esto… para conseguir un hombre.

Su amiga echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—Vale. Y ¿qué pinta el cubo?

Bella se puso colorada como un tomate. Alice jamás le permitiría que olvidara ese momento.

—El fuego era en honor de la Madre Tierra —susurró.

—¡Por Dios Bendito!

—Escúchame. Estoy desesperada. Todavía no he encontrado al hombre de mi vida y me ha surgido otro problemilla que debo solucionar. Así que he unido las dos cosas para reducir la lista.

—¿Qué lista?

—Una de mis clientas me contó que se ha comprado un libro de hechizos de amor y que, después de hacer una lista con todas las cualidades que buscaba en un hombre, lo encontró de repente.

Alice pareció interesarse al llegar a ese punto.

—¿Apareció un hombre en su vida con todas las cualidades que ella quería?

—Ajá. La lista tiene que ser muy específica. No puede ser general, porque de esa forma el universo puede sentirse confundido y no te envía a nadie. Según me dijo la chica, si sigues el hechizo al pie de la letra, aparecerá el hombre adecuado.

Los ojos verdes de Alice relucieron.

—Enséñame el libro.

Nada como otra soltera para hacer que una se sintiera mejor acerca de la búsqueda de un hombre, pensó Bella, y le arrojó a Alice el librito con las tapas forradas de tela. Ya no se sentía tan tonta.

—Mmm… Enséñame la lista.

Bella señaló el cubo.

—La he quemado.

—Sé que tienes otra copia debajo del colchón. Déjalo, ya la cojo yo.

Su amiga caminó hasta el futón de color amarillo chillón y metió la mano debajo de los cojines. Al cabo de unos segundos alzó la lista con gesto triunfal entre las brillantes uñas rojas, relamiéndose los labios como si estuviera a punto de zambullirse en una novela romántica de alto voltaje. Bella se sentó en la alfombra y encorvó los hombros. Que comenzara la humillación.

—«Número uno» —leyó Alice—. «Que sea fan de los Mets.»

Bella se preparó para el estallido.

—¿Béisbol? —chilló Alice , que comenzó a agitar la hoja en el aire para conferirle un poco más de dramatismo al momento—. Joder, ¿cómo es posible que el béisbol sea tu prioridad número uno? Hace años que no ganan nada. En Nueva York hay más seguidores de los Yankees que de los Mets, y en esa categoría está incluida la práctica totalidad de la población masculina.

Bella apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que criticar su elección de equipos neoyorquinos?

—Los Mets tienen carácter y mucha fuerza, y necesito un hombre capaz de apoyar a un perdedor. Me niego a acostarme con un seguidor de los Yankees.

—Eres un caso perdido. Me rindo —dijo Alice—. «Número dos: que le gusten los libros, el arte y la poesía.» —Hizo una pausa para analizarlo y después se encogió de hombros—. Lo acepto. «Número tres: que crea en la monogamia.» Un dato muy importante que agregar a la lista. «Número cuatro: que quiera hijos.» —Alzó la vista—. ¿Cuántos?

Bella sonrió al pensarlo.

—Me gustaría que fueran tres, pero también me conformaría con dos. ¿Debería haber especificado el número?

—No, la Madre Tierra seguro que lo tiene claro. —Alicee siguió—. «Número cinco: que sepa cómo comunicarse con una mujer.» Esta es importante. Estoy harta de leer libros sobre Venus y Marte. Me he leído la saga completa y sigo sin enterarme. «Número seis: que le gusten los animales.» —Gimió—. ¡Esta es tan mala como la de los Mets!

Bella gateó por la alfombra para acercarse a su amiga.

—Si odia los perros, no podré continuar con mi programa en el refugio de animales. Además, ¿y si fuera un cazador? Me despertaría en plena noche y me encontraría a un ciervo muerto mirándome desde la repisa de la chimenea.

—Eres una exagerada. —Alice retomó la lista—. «Número siete: que tenga un código ético y moral estricto, y que crea en la honestidad.» Esta debería ser la condición número uno en la lista, pero ¡qué narices! Yo no soy fan de los Mets… «Número ocho: que sea un buen amante.» —Alzó las cejas —. En mi lista, esta sería la número dos. Pero me enorgullece que hayas sacado el tema. A lo mejor tienes remedio, después de todo.

Bella tragó saliva al tiempo que el temor le provocaba un nudo en el estómago.

—Sigue leyendo —dijo.

—«Número nueve: que tenga fuertes vínculos familiares.» Tiene sentido. Tu familia me recuerda a Los Walton. Vale, la número diez…

Se hizo el silencio. Bella observó a Alice, que releyó la condición número diez.

—Bella —dijo al cabo de unos segundos—, creo que no he leído bien la número diez.

Bella suspiró.

—Te aseguro que la has leído bien.

Alice leyó la última condición en voz alta:

—«Que tenga ciento cincuenta mil dólares en efectivo y disponibles.» —Alzó la mirada—. Necesito detalles.

Bella levantó la barbilla.

—Necesito un hombre a quien pueda querer y al que le sobren ciento cincuenta mil pavos. Y lo necesito ya.

Alice meneó la cabeza, como si acabara de salir de debajo del agua.

—¿Para qué?

—Para salvar Tara.

Alice parpadeó.

—¿Tara?

—Sí, la casa de mi madre. ¿Recuerdas la mansión de Lo que el viento se llevó? ¿Te acuerdas de que mi madre solía bromear y decir que necesitaba más algodón para pagar las facturas? Ally, no te he contado lo mal que han ido las cosas. Mi madre quiere vender la propiedad y yo me niego. No tienen dinero y tampoco tienen otro sitio adonde ir. Haré cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarlos, incluso casarme. Como Scarlet.

Alice gimió y cogió su bolso. Sacó el teléfono y marcó un número.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Bella se esforzó por controlar el pánico que la invadía al pensar que su amiga quizá no la entendiera. Al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez que buscaba un hombre para que le solucionara los problemas. ¡Ay, hasta las torres más altas caían!

—Estoy cancelando la cita. Creo que debemos discutir este nuevo tema. Después llamaré a mi terapeuta. Es muy buena, muy discreta y admite pacientes a medianoche.

Bella se rió.

—Alice, eres una amiga estupenda.

—Qué remedio me queda…

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen tenía una fortuna en la punta de los dedos.<p>

Sin embargo, para lograr lo que deseaba necesitaba una esposa.

Edward creía en muchas cosas. En trabajar duro para conseguir un objetivo. En controlar la furia y en recurrir al sentido común si se producía un enfrentamiento. Y en levantar edificios. En edificios sólidos y bonitos desde el punto de vista estético. En ángulos suaves y líneas rectas en perfecta armonía. En ladrillos, hormigón y cristal como símbolos de la solidez que la gente anhelaba en su día a día. En el asombro fugaz que demostraban las personas cuando veían por primera vez la creación final. Todas esas cosas le daban sentido a su vida.

Edward no creía en el amor eterno, en el matrimonio ni en la familia. Esas cosas no tenían sentido, y había decidido no incorporar esa faceta social a su vida.

Por desgracia, el tío Carlisle había cambiado las reglas.

Sintió un nudo en las entrañas y su ácido sentido del humor estuvo a punto de arrancarle una carcajada. Se levantó del sillón de cuero y se quitó la chaqueta azul marino, la corbata de rayas y la camisa blanca. Tras desabrocharse el cinturón con un rápido movimiento, se quitó los pantalones y se puso unos más cómodos de deporte, junto con una camiseta a juego. Se calzó las Nike Air y entró en el santuario de su despacho, lleno de maquetas, bocetos, fotos inspiradoras, una cinta de correr, algunas mancuernas y un bar muy completo. Usó el mando a distancia para encender el reproductor MP3 y al instante los primeros acordes de La Traviata inundaron la estancia. No tardarían mucho en aclararle las ideas.

Se subió a la cinta y trató de no pensar en el tabaco. Habían pasado cinco años desde que lo dejó, pero aún le daban ganas de fumarse un cigarrillo cuando el estrés superaba lo normal. Molesto por semejante debilidad, comenzó a hacer ejercicio. Correr lo relajaba, sobre todo en ese entorno tan controlado. No había voces altas que interrumpieran su concentración, no tenía que sufrir el calor achicharrante del sol ni había piedras que le dificultaran el camino. Fijó los parámetros y comenzó a correr, consciente de que encontraría una solución al problema.

Aunque comprendía las intenciones de su tío, se sentía traicionado. Al final, uno de los pocos miembros de su familia a los que quería lo había utilizado como si fuera un simple peón.

Edward meneó la cabeza. Debería haberlo visto venir. Su tío Carlisle había pasado sus últimos meses de vida recalcando la importancia de la familia y le había dejado claro que su actitud dejaba mucho que desear. Edward no comprendía por qué eso le resultaba sorprendente. Al fin y al cabo, su familia debería haber protagonizado anuncios de algún método anticonceptivo.

A medida que se relacionaba con distintas mujeres, Edward había comprendido una cosa: todas querían casarse y el matrimonio conducía al caos. Enfrentamientos provocados por las emociones. Niños exigiendo cada vez más atención. Búsqueda de espacio personal hasta que al final todo acababa de la misma manera que acababan todas las relaciones. Con un divorcio. Con niños como víctimas.

«No, gracias», pensó.

Aumentó tanto la inclinación de la cinta como la velocidad, con la mente convertida en un hervidero de pensamientos. El tío Carlisle había mantenido hasta el final el firme convencimiento de que una mujer sería la salvación de su sobrino. El infarto había sido fulminante. Cuando los abogados se presentaron en busca del dinero, cual bandada de buitres atraídos por el olor de la sangre, Edward supuso que los pormenores legales serían sencillos. Alice, su hermana, había dejado claro que no quería saber nada del negocio.

El tío Carlisle no tenía más familia. De modo que, por primera vez en su vida, Edward creyó en la buena suerte. Por fin tenía algo que podía considerar completamente suyo.

Hasta que se leyó el testamento.

Y comprendió que todo era una broma pesada.

Heredaría la mayoría de las acciones de Dreamscape en cuanto se casara. El matrimonio debía durar al menos un año y podía ser con una mujer de su elección. También se aceptaba cualquier acuerdo prematrimonial. Si Edward decidía no cumplir los deseos de su tío, heredaría el cincuenta y uno porciento de las acciones, pero el control se repartiría entre los miembros del consejo de administración.

Edward se convertiría en una figura decorativa. Su vida consistiría no en crear edificios, sino en asistir a reuniones y en implicarse en la política de la empresa. Justo lo que no quería.

Y su tío lo sabía muy bien.

Así que Edward tenía que encontrar una mujer para casarse.

Pulsó el botón para disminuir la inclinación de la cinta y redujo la velocidad. Su respiración se hizo más pausada. Con una precisión metódica, su mente apartó el vacío emocional y sopesó las posibilidades. Tras bajar de la cinta y coger una botella fría de agua mineral del minibar, se dirigió a su sillón. Después de beber un sorbo de agua helada, dejó la botella en el escritorio. Esperó unos minutos mientras organizaba sus pensamientos y cogió el bolígrafo de oro, que comenzó a girar entre los dedos.

Una vez que empezó a escribir, tuvo la impresión de que cada palabra era un clavo que cerraba la tapa de su ataúd.

**Encontrar una esposa**

No pensaba perder más tiempo rezongando sobre la injusticia que eso suponía. Había decidido hacer una lista que detallara todas las cualidades que necesitaba en una esposa para, de esa forma, intentar averiguar si conocía a alguna mujer apropiada.

Inmediatamente, recordó a Tanya, pero no tardó en alejarla de sus pensamientos. La despampanante supermodelo con la que salía en esos momentos era perfecta para lucirla en los eventos sociales y también era genial en la cama, pero no podía considerarla como esposa. Tanya era una gran conversadora y disfrutaba mucho con su compañía, pero mucho se temía que se estaba enamorando de él. Ya le había insinuado su deseo de tener niños, un detalle que sentenciaba su relación. Si tenía algo claro con respecto al matrimonio, era que las emociones acabarían por arruinarlo. Si Tanya se enamoraba de él, terminaría siendo víctima de los celos y se convertiría en una mujer exigente, como todas las esposas. Ningún acuerdo prematrimonial sobreviviría a su avaricia en cuanto se sintiera traicionada.

Edward bebió otro sorbo de agua mientras acariciaba el cuello de la botella con el pulgar de forma distraída. En una ocasión había leído que si se hacía una lista con las cualidades que se buscaban en una mujer, aparecería una de repente. Frunció el ceño mientras analizaba la idea. Estaba casi seguro de que la teoría afirmaba estar relacionada con algo del universo. Algo así como recibir lo que se entregaba al cosmos. Alguna chorrada metafísica en la que él no creía.

Sin embargo, a esas alturas estaba desesperado.

Colocó el bolígrafo en el margen izquierdo del papel y comenzó a escribir.

**Una mujer que no me quiera. **

**Una mujer con la que no desee acostarme. **

**Una mujer que no tenga familia. **

**Una mujer que no tenga animales. **

**Una mujer que no quiera tener hijos. **

**Una mujer con una carrera profesional independiente. **

**Una mujer que se plantee el matrimonio como un proyecto empresarial. **

**Una mujer que no sea demasiado sensible ni impulsiva. **

**Una mujer en la que pueda confía.**

Releyó lo que había escrito. Sabía que se había dejado llevar por el optimismo al añadir algunas de las cualidades que deseaba en una mujer, pero si la teoría del universo funcionaba, era mejor especificar bien lo que quería. Necesitaba una mujer que se planteara el matrimonio entre ellos como una oportunidad desde el punto de vista empresarial. Tal vez alguien que necesitara dinero en abundancia. Tenía la intención de ofrecerle unos buenos beneficios, pero quería que el matrimonio fuera simplemente un papel firmado. Sin sexo no había celos. Sin una mujer sensible no había amor.

Si no había caos, el matrimonio sería perfecto.

Repasó la lista de las mujeres con las que había salido en el pasado, así como los nombres de todas las amigas que tenía y de todas las mujeres con las que se había relacionado en el ámbito profesional.

No encontró lo que buscaba.

La frustración amenazaba con apoderarse de él. Era un hombre de treinta años bastante atractivo, inteligente y con una posición económica estable. Sin embargo, no conocía a ninguna mujer con la que pudiera casarse.

Tenía una semana de plazo para encontrar a su futura esposa.

En ese momento lo llamaron al móvil.

—Edward —dijo, al contestar.

—Edward, soy yo. Alice. —Su hermana guardó silencio—. ¿Has encontrado ya esposa?

Edward estuvo a punto de reír entre dientes. Su hermana era la única mujer del mundo que lograba hacerlo reír. Aunque a veces fuera de sí mismo.

—Estoy en ello ahora mismo.

—Creo que la he encontrado.

Edward sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

—¿Quién es?

Otra pausa por parte de Alice.

—Tendrás que escuchar sus condiciones, pero no creo que te supongan problema alguno. Debes tener amplitud de miras. Aunque sé que no es tu fuerte. Eso sí, puedes confiar en ella.

Edward le echó un vistazo a la última frase de su lista. De repente, un zumbido en los oídos lo puso en alerta.

—¿Quién es, Ally?

El silencio se prolongó durante unos segundos.

—Bella —contestó Alice.

La estancia comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor nada más escuchar ese nombre, sacado de su pasado. Su mente esbozó un único pensamiento, que comenzó a parpadear una y otra vez como si se tratara de un cartel de neón: «Ni en broma».


	3. Chapter 3

Edward echó un vistazo a su alrededor, satisfecho con el resultado. Su sala de reuniones destilaba un aire profesional, y el ramo de flores frescas que su secretaria había colocado a modo de centro de mesa le confería un toque personal a la mullida moqueta de color vino tinto, a la reluciente madera de cerezo y a los sillones de cuero claro. Los contratos estaban situados con suma precisión, junto a una elegante bandeja de plata con té, café y una selección de pastas. Un ambiente formal, aunque amistoso… tal como quería que fuese el talante de su matrimonio.

Decidió olvidar el nudo que se le formaba en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en volver a ver a Isabella Swan. Se preguntó cómo habría madurado. Las anécdotas que le había contado su hermana describían a una mujer impulsiva e imprudente. Al principio, pensó en rechazar la sugerencia de Alice: Bella no encajaba en la imagen que él necesitaba. Los recuerdos de una niña de espíritu libre con una coleta al viento lo atormentaban con insistencia. Sin embargo, sabía que era la propietaria de una respetable librería. Aún pensaba en ella como en la compañera de juegos de Alice, aunque llevara años sin verla.

Pero se le acababa el tiempo.

Compartían vivencias de un pasado lejano y tenía el presentimiento de que Bella era de fiar. Tal vez no encajara en su imagen de esposa perfecta, pero necesitaba el dinero. Deprisa. Alice no le había contado el motivo, pero sí le había asegurado que Bella estaba desesperada. Que necesitara dinero le resultaba cómodo, porque dejaba las cosas muy claras. Sin ambigüedades. Sin sueños de establecer una relación íntima entre ellos. Una transacción de negocios formal entre viejos amigos. Algo soportable para él.

Algo soportable para él.

Hizo ademán de pulsar el botón del interfono para hablar con su secretaria, pero la pesada puerta se abrió en ese preciso momento antes de cerrarse con un golpe seco.

Se volvió hacia la puerta.

Unos ojazos café chocolate se clavaron en su cara sin apenas titubear y con una expresión tan clara que le indicó que esa mujer sería incapaz de ganar una partida de póquer: poseía una sinceridad brutal y jamás iría de farol.

Sus ojos contrastaban muchísimo con el Castaño rojizo de su pelo, una melena rizada que le llegaba por debajo del hombro, cuyos tirabuzones le enmarcaban la cara con una rebeldía que parecía imposible de controlar. Los pómulos marcados destacaban su voluptuosa boca. Cuando eran pequeños solía preguntarle si le había picado una abeja y después se echaba a reír. Aunque al final la broma se había vuelto contra él. Esos labios eran el sueño erótico de cualquier hombre… y sin necesidad de implicar a las abejas. Más bien a la miel. A ser posible, miel cálida y suculenta sobre esos labios carnosos que podría lamer despacio…

«¡Joder!», pensó.

Controló sus pensamientos y terminó con la inspección. Recordó haberla torturado cuando descubrió que ya usaba sujetador. Como se desarrolló pronto, Bella se sintió muy avergonzada cuando él lo descubrió, de modo que utilizó esa información para hacerle daño. En ese momento, ya no le hacía gracia. Sus pechos eran tan voluptuosos como sus labios, y encajaban a la perfección con la curva de las caderas. Su apabullante femineidad iba envuelta en un vestido rojo pasión que resaltaba su canalillo, le acariciaba las caderas y caía hasta el suelo. Las uñas pintadas de escarlata asomaban por las sandalias rojas. Bella se quedó quieta en la puerta, como si estuviera permitiendo que la admirase antes de decidirse a hablar.

Un poco desconcertado, Edward intentó recomponerse y se aferró a la profesionalidad para ocultar su reacción. Isabella Marie Swan había madurado muy bien. Quizá demasiado bien para su gusto. Pero eso tampoco tenía por qué decírselo.

La miró con la misma sonrisa neutral con la que miraría a cualquier socio comercial.

—Hola, Bella. Hace siglos que no nos vemos.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, si bien su mirada siguió siendo seria. Se agitó un poco y cerró los puños.

—Hola, Edward. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Por favor, siéntate. ¿Quieres un café? ¿Té?

—Café, por favor.

—¿Leche? ¿Azúcar?

—Leche. Gracias

Bella se sentó con elegancia en el sillón acolchado, lo hizo girar para separarse del escritorio y cruzó las piernas. La sedosa tela roja subió un poco y le ofreció a Edward un atisbo de sus piernas, suaves y atléticas.

Edward se concentró en el café.

—¿Un milhojas? ¿Un buñuelo de manzana? Son de la pastelería de enfrente.

—No, gracias.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, sería incapaz de comerme uno solo. He aprendido a no ceder a la tentación.

La palabra «tentación» brotó de sus labios con una voz ronca y sensual que le acarició los oídos. Sintió un ramalazo de deseo en la entrepierna y se dio cuenta de que su voz también le había acariciado otras partes. Totalmente desconcertado por su reacción hacia una mujer con la que no quería tener contacto físico alguno, empezó a prepararle el café antes de sentarse frente a ella.

Se analizaron un momento, dejando que el silencio se prolongara. Ella le dio unos tironcitos a la delicada pulsera de oro que llevaba.

—Siento mucho lo de tu tío Carlisle.

—Gracias. ¿Te ha explicado Alice los pormenores?

—Todo el asunto parece una locura.

—Lo es. El tío Carlisle creía en la familia, y murió convencido de que yo nunca sentaría la cabeza. De modo que decidió que necesitaba que me dieran un buen empujón por mi propio bien.

—¿No crees en el matrimonio?

Se encogió de hombros antes de contestar:

—El matrimonio es innecesario. El sueño de ese «para siempre» es un cuento chino. Los caballeros de brillante armadura y la monogamia no existen.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida.

—¿No crees en forjar un compromiso con otra persona?

—Los compromisos duran poco. Sí, la gente habla en serio cuando confiesa su amor y su devoción, pero el tiempo erosiona todo lo bueno y deja solo lo malo. ¿Conoces a alguien que esté felizmente casado?

Bella separó los labios, pero guardó silencio un instante.

—¿Además de mis padres? Supongo que no. Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya parejas felices.

—Tal vez

Su tono de voz contradecía esa posibilidad.

—Supongo que hay un montón de cosas en las que no estamos de acuerdo —comentó ella, que cambió de postura y volvió a cruzar las piernas—. Tendremos que pasar algo de tiempo juntos para ver si esto puede funcionar.

—No tenemos tiempo. La boda tiene que celebrarse antes de finales de la semana que viene. Da totalmente igual si nos llevamos bien o no. Es un matrimonio de conveniencia, nada más.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Ya veo que sigues siendo el mismo insoportable que se metía conmigo por el tamaño de mis pechos. Algunas cosas no cambian.

Él clavó la mirada en su canalillo.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Algunas cosas no cambian. Y otras siguen creciendo.

Bella se quedó sin aliento al escucharlo, pero lo sorprendió al sonreír.

—Y otras cosas siguen igual de pequeñas.

Dirigió una mirada elocuente al bulto que él tenía en la entrepierna. Edward estuvo a punto de espurrear el café, pero consiguió dejar la taza con una serena dignidad. Sintió una llamarada en el estómago al recordar el día que pasaron en la piscina cuando eran niños.

Acababa de burlarse de Bella por los cambios de su cuerpo cuando Alice se colocó detrás de él a hurtadillas y le bajó el bañador. Expuesto en todos los sentidos de la palabra, se marchó fingiendo que el asunto no lo había molestado lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, el recuerdo seguía aguijoneándolo como el momento más vergonzoso de su vida.

Señaló los documentos que ella tenía delante.

—Alice me ha dicho que necesitas una cantidad concreta de dinero. He dejado la cuantía abierta a la negociación.

Una extraña expresión apareció en la cara de Bella. Sus facciones se tensaron, aunque después recuperó la compostura.

—¿Es el contrato?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Imagino que querrás que lo repase tu abogado.

—No hace falta. Tengo un amigo abogado y como lo ayudé a estudiar para el examen que le permite ejercer se me quedaron muchas cosas. ¿Puedo verlo?

Edward deslizó los documentos por la brillante superficie de madera. Ella sacó del bolso unas gafas de leer de montura pequeña y negra, y se las puso. Tardó varios minutos en examinar el contrato, unos minutos que él aprovechó para analizarla. La fuerte atracción que sentía lo irritaba. Bella no era su tipo. Era demasiado voluptuosa, demasiado directa, demasiado… real. Necesitaba la seguridad de saberse a salvo de cualquier arrebato emocional si ella no se salía con la suya. Aunque se enfadara, Tanya siempre se comportaba con mesura. Bella lo acojonaba. Algo le decía que no sería fácil manejarla. Expresaba su opinión y exhibía sus emociones sin pensar. Semejantes reacciones provocaban situaciones de peligro, de caos y de desorden. Y eso era lo último que buscaba en un matrimonio.

Sin embargo… Confiaba en ella. Esos ojos café chocolate tenían un brillo determinado y una expresión honesta. Su promesa tenía valor. Al cabo de un año, sabía que ella se alejaría sin mirar atrás y sin querer más dinero. La balanza se inclinó a su favor.

Una uña pintada de rojo cereza golpeaba con insistencia el margen de la página. Bella levantó la vista. Edward se preguntó por qué de repente parecía muy blanca cuando hacía un momento tenía un aspecto muy saludable y sonrosado.

—¿Tienes una lista de requisitos?

Lo preguntó como si lo acusara de un crimen capital en vez de haber redactado una lista de pros y contras.

Carraspeó antes de contestar:

—Solo ciertas cualidades que me gustaría que tuviera mi mujer.

Bella abrió la boca para hablar, pero no le salieron las palabras. Era como si le costara encontrarlas.

—Quieres a una anfitriona, a una huérfana y a un robot en una sola persona. ¿Es eso?

Edward inspiró hondo.

—Estás exagerando. Que quiera casarme con alguien elegante y con cierto sentido empresarial no significa que sea un monstruo.

—Quieres a una mujer florero pero sin el sexo. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada de las mujeres desde que tenías catorce años?

—He aprendido muchas cosas. Por eso el tío Carlisle ha tenido que obligarme a entrar en una institución que favorece a las mujeres.

Bella soltó un grito ahogado.

—¡Los hombres se benefician mucho del matrimonio!

—¿De qué forma?

—Disfrutan de sexo habitual y de compañerismo.

—Después de seis meses comienzan los dolores de cabeza y las parejas se aburren el uno del otro.

—Cuentan con alguien con quien envejecer.

—Los hombres no queremos envejecer. Por eso nos pasamos la vida buscando mujeres cada vez más jóvenes.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. De hecho, la cerró de golpe.

—Hijos… familia… alguien que te quiera en la salud y en la enfermedad.

—Alguien que se gaste tu dinero, que te dé la tabarra por las noches y que despotrique por tener que limpiar tus cosas.

—Estás enfermo.

—Y tú, loca.

Ella meneó la cabeza, de forma que sus sedosos rizos negros se agitaron en torno a su cara antes de recolocarse despacio. Volvía a tener las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Dios, tus padres te dejaron muy mal —masculló ella.

—Gracias, Freud.

—¿Y si no encajo en todas las categorías?

—Ya lo solucionaremos.

Bella entrecerró los ojos de nuevo y se mordió el labio inferior. Edward recordó la primera vez que la besó, cuando tenía dieciséis años. Recordó cómo unió sus labios, recordó el estremecimiento que la recorrió. Recordó que le acarició los hombros desnudos. Recordó su olor fresco y limpio, a flores y a jabón, muy tentador. Después del beso, Bella lo miró rebosante de inocencia, belleza y pureza. A la espera del final feliz.

Y después sonrió y le dijo que lo quería. Que quería casarse con él. Debería haberle dado unas palmaditas en la cabeza, decirle algo agradable y alejarse. Sin embargo, el comentario sobre el matrimonio le resultó dulce y tentador, y también le resultó aterrador. A los dieciséis años, Edward ya sabía que ninguna relación sería bonita, que al final todas se estropeaban. Así que se echó a reír, le dijo que era una mocosa y la dejó sola en el bosque. La vulnerabilidad y el dolor que vio en su cara se le clavaron en el corazón, pero se blindó contra esa emoción. Cuanto antes aprendiera Bella, mejor.

Aquel día se aseguró de que ambos aprendieran una dura lección.

Desterró el recuerdo y se concentró en el presente.

—¿Por qué no me dices qué quieres conseguir con este matrimonio?

—Ciento cincuenta mil dólares. En efectivo. Por adelantado, no al final del año.

Se inclinó hacia ella, intrigado.

—Es mucho dinero. ¿Deudas de juego?

Un muro invisible se erigió entre ellos.

—No.

—¿Te has pasado con las compras?

La furia se reflejó en los ojos de Bella

—No es asunto tuyo. Nuestro trato establece que no vas a hacerme preguntas acerca del dinero ni en qué pienso gastarlo.

—Mmm, ¿algo más?

—¿Dónde vamos a vivir?

—En mi casa.

—No voy a renunciar a mi apartamento. Pagaré el alquiler como de costumbre.

La sorpresa se apoderó de él.

—Como mi mujer, vas a necesitar un fondo de armario en consonancia. Recibirás una mensualidad y tendrás acceso a mi asesor personal.

—Me pondré lo que quiera, cuando quiera, y pagaré mis cosas.

Edward contuvo una sonrisa al escucharla. Casi disfrutaba del enfrentamiento verbal, tal como hacía en los viejos tiempos.

—Serás la anfitriona de mis socios comerciales. Tengo un acuerdo importantísimo pendiente de un hilo, así que tendrás que congraciarte con las demás esposas.

—Soy capaz de comer sin apoyar los codos en la mesa y de reírme de los chistes tontos. Pero debo disponer de tiempo libre para seguir llevando mi negocio y para disfrutar de mi vida social.

—Por supuesto. Espero que sigas con tu estilo de vida individual como de costumbre.

—Siempre y cuando no te avergüence, ¿es eso?

—Exacto.

Bella comenzó a golpear el suelo con el dedo gordo del pie al ritmo que marcaban sus uñas en la mesa.

—Tengo algunos problemillas con esta lista.

—Soy una persona flexible.

—Mantengo una estrecha relación con mi familia y necesitaremos una razón de mucho peso para convencerlos de que he decidido casarme así de repente.

—Diles que hemos vuelto a vernos después de todos estos años y que hemos decidido casarnos.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No pueden enterarse de este acuerdo, así que tendremos que fingir que estamos locamente enamorados. Tendrás que venir a cenar a casa para hacer el anuncio oficial. Y tendrá que ser convincente.

Edward recordó que el padre de Bella los abandonó por culpa de su adicción al alcohol, que lo distanció de la familia.

—¿Te sigues hablando con tu padre?

—Sí.

—Antes lo odiabas.

—Se ha reformado. Y decidí perdonarlo. De cualquier forma, mi hermano y mi cuñada, junto con mi sobrina y mis hermanas gemelas, viven con mis padres. Harán un millón de preguntas, así que tendrás que ser persuasivo.

Frunció el ceño al escucharla.

—No me gustan las complicaciones.

—Pues lo siento, pero esto forma parte del trato.

Edward supuso que podría concederle esa pequeña victoria.

—Vale. ¿Algo más?

—Sí. Quiero una boda de verdad.

Entrecerró los ojos antes de replicar:

—Yo había planeado una boda en el juzgado.

—Yo pensaba en un vestido blanco, una boda en el exterior, con mi familia y con Alice como dama de honor.

—No me gustan las bodas.

—Sí, ya lo has dicho. Mi familia nunca se creerá que nos hemos fugado para casarnos. Tenemos que hacerlo por ellos.

—Bella, me caso contigo por motivos empresariales. No por tu familia.

Ella levantó la barbilla. Edward decidió que debía recordar el gesto. Parecía una advertencia previa a la batalla.

—Créeme, a mí tampoco me hace gracia este asunto; pero, si queremos que los demás piensen que esto es de verdad, debemos interpretar un papel.

Edward compuso un gesto tenso, pero al final asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. —Su voz destilaba sarcasmo—. ¿Algo más?

Bella parecía un poco nerviosa mientras lo miraba de reojo, pero después se puso en pie y comenzó a andar de un lado para otro. En cuanto Edward clavó los ojos en ese perfecto trasero, que se movía de un lado para otro, sintió una incómoda erección.

Su último pensamiento racional pasó por delante de sus ojos: «Levántate de la mesa, deja el juego y sal por esa puerta. Esta mujer te va a poner la vida patas arriba; te va a poner el mundo del revés. Y siempre has aborrecido los parques de atracciones».

Edward luchó contra el pánico que lo había asaltado de repente y esperó su respuesta.

* * *

><p>«¡Joder!», pensó Bella.<p>

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo?

Lo miró de reojo mientras andaba de un lado para otro. Estuvo a punto de soltar algo muy vulgar, pero se mordió la lengua. De pequeña solía poner cara de asco y llamarlo «niño bonito» por su pelo cobrizo. Había conseguido domar los rizos infantiles gracias a un corte conservador, pero algunos mechones le caían por la frente en terca rebeldía. Le había dejado ver unos dientes blancos y perfectos con esa breve sonrisa. Sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo color verde, y parecían ocultar secretos muy bien guardados bajo siete llaves. En cuanto a su cuerpo…

Siempre había sido un chico muy activo, pero cuando cruzó la estancia, la tela de sus elegantes pantalones beige se movió a su antojo, marcando sus musculosas y largas piernas, y un culo muy prieto. El jersey tostado de cuello de pico resultaba informal y apropiado para un sábado en la oficina. Algunas partes, en cambio, no eran en absoluto apropiadas. Los musculosos brazos. Los anchos hombros y el amplio torso que estiraban el tejido. La agilidad felina de sus movimientos. Había crecido, y ya no era un niño bonito. Edward Cullen estaba buenísimo… y aún la miraba como si ella fuera la niña pequeña que jugaba con Alice. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, no hubo indicios de que la reconociera, de que la apreciara. Solo atisbó una distante cordialidad, ofrecida a una persona a la que conoció en el pasado.

Pues ni de coña iba a ponerse a babear solo porque era atractivo. Su personalidad seguía dando pena. Era un plomo con mayúsculas. Un soso con mayúsculas.

Un mayúsculo… Se obligó a no pensar en lo siguiente.

Bella detestaba el hecho de que su presencia la pusiera nerviosa y de que la excitara un poco. La semana anterior había realizado un hechizo de amor y la Madre Tierra la había escuchado. Tenía el dinero y podía salvar la casa familiar. Pero ¿qué narices le había pasado a su lista?

El hombre que tenía delante desdeñaba todos los valores en los que ella creía. No era un matrimonio por amor. No, se trataba de un matrimonio de conveniencia, simple y llanamente. De un matrimonio muy frío. Aunque el recuerdo de su primer beso había brotado desde el rincón más recóndito de su mente nada más verlo, apostaría lo que fuera a que él lo había olvidado por completo. Sintió que la humillación se apoderaba de ella. Se acabó. ¿Acaso la Madre Tierra no iba a permitirle conseguir un solo punto de su lista? Tomó una honda bocanada de aire y dijo

—Una cosa más.

—Dime —la instó él.

—¿Te gusta el béisbol?

—Pues claro.

La tensión le provocó un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Tienes un equipo preferido?

Él hizo una mueca desdeñosa. Literalmente.

—Solo hay un equipo que merezca la pena en Nueva York.

Bella reprimió las ganas de vomitar e hizo la pregunta:

—¿Cuál?

—Los Yankees, claro. Es el único equipo que gana. Es el único equipo que importa de verdad.

Bella inspiró y espiró varias veces, tal como le habían enseñado a hacer en clase de yoga. ¿Podía casarse con un seguidor de los Yankees? ¿No sería como renunciar a su moralidad y a su ética? ¿Soportaría estar casada con un hombre que veneraba la lógica como a un dios y que creía que la monogamia era algo de mujeres?

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

Le hizo callar levantando una mano y siguió paseándose de un lado para otro mientras buscaba respuestas a la desesperada. Si daba marcha atrás en ese momento, no quedaría más alternativa que vender la casa. ¿Podría vivir consigo misma sabiendo que era demasiado egoísta como para sacrificarse por su familia? ¿Le quedaba otra alternativa?

—¿Bella?

Se dio media vuelta. La impaciencia se reflejaba en la cara de Edward. Ese hombre no toleraba muy bien los arrebatos emocionales. Por muy bueno que estuviera, sería un incordio, al igual que lo fue de pequeño. Seguramente tenía programados los días minuto a minuto. Ni siquiera conocería el significado de la palabra «impulso». ¿Conseguirían vivir un año entero en la misma casa? ¿No se despedazarían antes de que pasaran esos trescientos sesenta y cinco días? ¿Y si los Yankees ganaban la Serie Mundial ese año? Tendría que soportar su cansina arrogancia y sus sonrisas paternalistas. Por Dios…

Lo vio cruzarse de brazos.

—No me lo digas, eres seguidora de los Mets. S

e estremeció al escuchar el tono de voz con el que lo dijo.

—Me niego a hablar de béisbol contigo. No te pondrás ni una sola prenda de los Yankees cuando estemos juntos. Me da igual lo que te pongas cuando yo no esté cerca. ¿Entendido?

Se hizo el silencio. Se atrevió a lanzarle una miradita. Edward la miraba como si su pelo se hubiera convertido en el de Medusa.

—¿Estás de broma?

Negó con la cabeza, encantada de poder hacerlo.

—No.

—¿No puedo ponerme aunque sea la gorra de los Yankees?

—Tú lo has dicho.

—Estás loca —replicó él.

—Me da igual lo que pienses. Venga, dime lo que sea para no perder más tiempo.

En ese momento Edward hizo algo que la pilló totalmente desprevenida y la dejó pasmada.

Se echó a reír. Y no con una sonrisilla contenida o desdeñosa. No, con carcajadas resonantes y muy masculinas. El sonido llenó la estancia y la hizo vibrar con su vitalidad. Bella tuvo que contener la sonrisa, sobre todo porque la broma había sido a su costa. Joder, estaba para comérselo cuando se sacaba el palo que parecía llevar metido por el culo.

Cuando por fin recuperó la compostura, Edward meditó el asunto y acordó una solución:

—Yo no me pondré nada de los Yankees, pero tú también tienes que ceñirte a las reglas: nada de los Mets. No quiero ver ni una taza de café ni un llavero por mi casa. ¿Entendido?

Eso la irritó. De alguna manera se las había apañado para darle la vuelta a sus palabras.

—No estoy de acuerdo. No hemos ganado un torneo desde 1986, así que yo puedo ponerme mis cosas. Tú ya tienes bastante gloria… no te hace falta más. Lo vio contener una sonrisa.

—Buen intento, pero no soy como los blandengues con los que estás acostumbrada a salir. Si no hay Yankees, no hay Mets. O lo tomas o lo dejas.

—¡Yo no salgo con blandengues!

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Me da igual.

Bella cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro y le costó la vida misma no apretar los puños. Era como un témpano de hielo. ¿Cómo era posible que se muriera de ganas de darle un mordisco aunque le recordara a la manzana envenenada que le habían ofrecido a Blancanieves?

—¿Y bien? ¿Quieres pensártelo durante esta noche o hacer lo que sea que hacéis las mujeres cuando sois incapaces de tomar una decisión? Se mordió el labio, con fuerza, y se obligó a contestar:

—Vale. Trato hecho.

—¿Algo más?

—Supongo que eso lo cubre todo.

—No del todo.

Edward hizo una pausa como si estuviera a punto de sacar a colación un tema delicado. Bella se juró que mantendría la calma, pasara lo que pasase. Ella también podía jugar a su mismo juego. Sería una reina de hielo, aunque la torturara verbalmente. Inspiró hondo y volvió a sentarse, tras lo cual cogió la taza de café y le dio un sorbo.

Edward juntó las yemas de los dedos e inspiró hondo.

—Quiero hablarte de sexo.

—¿Sexo?

La palabra surgió de sus labios y rebotó en la estancia como un tiro. Parpadeó, pero se negó a demostrar emoción en su cara.

Edward se puso en pie de un salto y se echó a andar de un lado para otro, ocupando la posición que ella acababa de abandonar.

—Verás, tenemos que ser muy discretos con… en fin… con nuestras actividades extramatrimoniales.

—¿Discretos?

—Sí. Me relaciono con clientes muy exclusivos y tengo que proteger mi reputación. Además, si se pone en entredicho nuestro matrimonio, podrían violarse las cláusulas del acuerdo. Creo que lo mejor sería que accedieras a permanecer célibe durante este año. Es posible lograrlo, ¿no crees?

—O sea que nada de acción.

Él soltó una carcajada que a todas luces era falsa, lo que le llevó a preguntarse si lo que tenía en la frente era sudor o si se trataba de un efecto óptico por la luz. Edward dejó de moverse y la miró con expresión casi incómoda. De repente, el verdadero significado de sus palabras prendió mecha en su cerebro y sintió una especie de fogonazo. Edward quería que fuera la esposa perfecta, lo que incluía mantener su tálamo nupcial casto y puro.

Sin embargo, no había mencionado su propio celibato. Alice le había hablado de Tanya, de modo que sabía que Edward mantenía una relación. Bella seguía sin comprender por qué no se casaba con su novia, pero no era quién para juzgarlo. En ese momento lo único que le importaba era el cerdo chovinista que tenía delante y las ganas de mandar el acuerdo a la mierda.

Pero se contuvo.

Aunque ardía de furia, mantuvo una expresión serena. Edward Cullen quería hacer un trato. De acuerdo. Porque cuando ella saliera por esa puerta, Edward firmaría el acuerdo del siglo.

Sonrió.

—Lo entiendo.

La cara de Edward casi se iluminó.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto. Si todos creen que el matrimonio es real, ¿qué pensarían si se rumorea que tu mujer tiene una aventura tan pronto después de la boda?

—Exacto.

—Además, así no tendrás que lidiar con los vergonzosos interrogantes acerca de tu masculinidad. Si tu mujer anda de cama en cama, es evidente dónde está el problema. En casa no le dan lo que necesita.

Edward cambió de postura. Asintió con la cabeza, pero no con mucho ímpetu.

—Supongo…

—Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos con Tanya?

Él se quedó pasmado.

—¿Quién te ha hablado de ella?

—Alice.

—No te preocupes por Tanya. Yo me encargo.

—¿Te acuestas con ella?

Edward dio un respingo, pero después fingió que le daba igual la pregunta.

—¿Importa?

Ella levantó las manos en un gesto defensivo.

—Quiero aclarar el tema del sexo. Al menos, encajo en los dos primeros puntos. Te aseguro que no estoy enamorada de ti y tampoco nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro. Ahora me dices que si quiero tener una aventura loca de una noche, no puedo. Pero ¿qué reglas se te aplican a ti?

Bella frunció los labios y se preguntó cómo pensaba salir Edward de la tumba que acababa de cavarse él solito.

* * *

><p>Edward miró fijamente a la mujer que tenía delante e intentó tragar saliva. Su voz ronca evocó escenas muy concretas. Unas escenas en las que estaba desnuda y le exigía una… aventura loca. Se mordió la lengua para no soltar un taco y se sirvió más café en un intento por ganar tiempo. Bella lo hacía pensar en el sexo con cada gesto. La inocencia de la juventud había dado paso a una mujer de sangre caliente con necesidades ardientes. Se preguntó qué clase de hombre satisfacía dichas necesidades. Se preguntó qué se sentiría al rodear esos pechos tan generosos con las manos y a qué sabrían sus labios.<p>

Se preguntó qué llevaba puesto bajo el ajustado vestido rojo.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—¿Me has oído?

—Sí. Lo del sexo. Te prometo que jamás te pondré en una situación incómoda.

—Así que me estás diciendo que piensas seguir acostándote con Tanya, ¿no?

—Tanya y yo tenemos una relación.

—Pero no vas a casarte con ella.

La tensión se podía mascar en el ambiente. Edward retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, desesperado por poner distancia entre ellos.

—No es ese tipo de relación.

—Vaya, qué interesante. Así que me estás diciendo que no puedo acostarme con otros hombres porque ahora mismo no tengo una relación estable.

Si hubiera tenido cubitos de hielo a mano, Edward los habría chupado uno a uno. La acusación le provocó un extraño calor en la piel. Bella había hablado con voz tranquila. Su sonrisa parecía relajada y franca. Edward se sentía al borde de alguna demostración de poder femenino y se dio cuenta de que llevaba las de perder. Intentó ganarle la mano.

—Si mantuvieras una relación estable con alguien, llegaríamos a un acuerdo. Pero los desconocidos son demasiado peligrosos. Puedo garantizarte que Tanya sabe guardar un secreto.

En ese momento ella sonrió. Una sonrisa deliciosa y muy femenina que prometía maravillas que desafiaban la imaginación. Y se las prometían todas a él. Se le paró el corazón y al cabo de un segundo se le subió a la garganta. Fascinado, esperó a sus siguientes palabras.

—Ni de coña, guapo.

Intentó concentrarse en lo que decía mientras esos voluptuosos labios formulaban la negativa.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Si no hay sexo para mí, tampoco lo hay para ti. Me importa bien poco que sea con Tanya, con una stripper o con el dichoso amor de tu vida. Si yo me quedo a dos velas, tú también. Tendrás que conformarte con este matrimonio tan pulcro y tan estipulado y apañártelas solo. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Lo has entendido?

Edward lo había entendido. Pero decidió no aceptarlo. Y se dio cuenta de que estaban en un tris de disputar el punto de juego, de set y de partido, y de que necesitaba ganarlo.

—Bella, entiendo que no te parezca justo. Pero los hombres somos diferentes. Además, Tanya también tiene que proteger su reputación, así que nunca quedarás en mal lugar. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí.

—¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas las condiciones?

—No.

La irritación se apoderó de él. Entrecerró los ojos y la observó con detenimiento. Decidió entrar a matar.

—Hemos logrado ponernos de acuerdo en todo lo demás. Hemos alcanzado un compromiso. Solo será un año, después podrás tener una puta orgía, a mí me dará lo mismo.

Unos gélidos ojos Cafés se clavaron en él con un brillo terco y decidido.

—Si tú tienes orgías, yo también las tengo. Si tú quieres pasarte un año célibe, yo también lo pasaré. Me importa una mierda tus chorradas sobre las diferencias entre hombres y mujeres. Si yo tengo que acostarme sola durante trescientas sesenta y cuatro noches, tú también lo harás. Y si quieres un poco de acción, tendrás que apañártelas con tu mujer. —Agitó la cabeza como un semental que acabara de salir de la cuadra—. Y como los dos sabemos que no nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro, vas a tener que buscar otra forma de aliviar la presión. Sé creativo. El celibato debería llevarte a descubrir otras formas de desahogo. —Sonrió—. Porque eso es todo lo que vas a conseguir.

Era evidente que Bella desconocía que estaba ante un jugador de póquer magnífico, que se había pasado los últimos años liberando tensión en partidas que empezaban por la noche y acababan al día siguiente, de las cuales salía miles de dólares más rico. Al igual que su antiguo vicio, el tabaco, el póquer lo tenía muy enganchado, más por el placer que le provocaba que por el beneficio económico que conseguía.

Se negaba a que le ganara la partida, y además sentía que la victoria estaba cerca. Se lanzó a la yugular.

—¿No quieres atenerte a razones? Vale, no hay trato. Despídete de tu dinero. En mi caso, solo tendré que encargarme del consejo de administración una temporada.

Bella se levantó, se colgó el bolso del hombro y se plantó delante de él.

—Me alegro de haberte visto otra vez, niño bonito.

Un golpe certero.

Edward se preguntó si sabía lo mucho que detestaba ese mote desdeñoso. Al escucharlo ardía en deseos de zarandearla hasta que lo retirase. Ya lo odiaba de pequeño y los años no habían mitigado lo hiriente que le resultaba. Tal como hacía en aquel entonces, apretó los dientes y sobrellevó la irritación con una sonrisa

—Sí, yo también me alegro. Pásate por aquí otro día. No vayamos a perder el contacto.

—Descuida. —Hizo una pausa—. Nos vemos

En ese instante, Edward supo que se había equivocado. De parte a parte. Isabella Marie Swan podría ganar al póquer: no porque supiera cómo ir de farol, sino porque estaba dispuesta a perder.

También era increíble jugando a ver quién se acobardaba antes.

Bella se dio media vuelta. Caminó hasta la puerta. Giró el pomo. Y…

—Vale.

La palabra salió disparada de la boca de Edward antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera. Algo le decía que si ella se iba, no llamaría después para decirle que había cambiado de opinión. Y, joder, era su única candidata. Un año de su vida no era nada comparado con el regalo que suponía un futuro en el que hacer lo que siempre había soñado.

Bella se limitó a volverse hacia él para decirle con tono seco y profesional:

—Sé que el contrato no registra nuestro nuevo acuerdo. ¿Me das tu palabra de que te atendrás a las condiciones?

—Haré que redacten un documento revisado.

—No hace falta. ¿Me das tu palabra?

Su cuerpo vibraba por la energía. Edward se percató de que confiaba en él en la misma medida en que él confiaba en ella. Sintió un aguijonazo de satisfacción.

—Te doy mi palabra.

—Entonces sellaremos el trato con un apretón de manos. Ah, y cuando se disuelva el matrimonio dentro de un año… mi familia no sufrirá por este engaño. Diremos que tenemos diferencias irreconciliables y fingiremos una separación amistosa.

—Podré soportarlo.

—Bien. Recógeme a las siete para ir a casa de mis padres y darles la noticia. Yo me ocuparé de todos los detalles de la boda.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, aunque tenía la mente un poco abotargada tanto por la decisión como por la cercanía de Bella. ¿Qué era el sutil aroma que desprendía su piel? ¿Vainilla? ¿Canela? Contempló obnubilado que dejaba una tarjeta de visita en el escritorio de cerezo.

—La dirección de mi librería —dijo ella—. Nos vemos esta noche.

Carraspeó para decir algo, pero era demasiado tarde. Bella ya se había marchado.

* * *

><p>uffffffff<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Bella se removió en el asiento, mientras se prolongaba el silencio reinante en el BMW negro. Su futuro marido parecía igual de incómodo, pero decidió concentrar su energía en su reproductor de MP3. Intentó no hacer una mueca cuando él eligió a Mozart. A Edward le gustaba la música sin letra. Casi se estremeció al pensar en compartir casa con él.

¡Durante todo un año!

—¿No tienes nada de Black Eyed Peas?

Él pareció desconcertado por la pregunta.

—¿Cómo dices?

Contuvo un gemido.

—Me conformaría con cualquiera de los clásicos: Sinatra, Bennett, Martin…

Edward guardó silencio.

—¿Los Eagles? ¿Los Beatles? Por favor, dime que te suena alguno de los nombres.

Vio que él tensaba los hombros.

—Sé quiénes son. ¿Prefieres Beethoven?

—Déjalo.

Se sumieron de nuevo en el silencio, roto únicamente por la música de piano de fondo. Bella sabía que los dos se iban poniendo más nerviosos a medida que se reducían los kilómetros que los separaban de casa de sus padres. Interpretar a una pareja enamorada no sería fácil cuando eran incapaces de mantener una conversación de dos minutos. Decidió intentarlo de nuevo.

—Alice me ha dicho que tienes un pez.

Ese comentario le valió una mirada gélida.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Pez.

Parpadeó al escucharlo.

—¿Ni siquiera le has puesto nombre?

—¿He cometido un delito?

—¿No sabes que los animales tienen sentimientos al igual que las personas?

—No me gustan los animales —adujo él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te dan miedo?

—Claro que no.

—Te asustaste de la serpiente que encontramos en el bosque. ¿Recuerdas que no querías acercarte y pusiste excusas para irte?

Tuvo la sensación de que la temperatura descendía unos cuantos grados dentro del coche.

—No me asusté, es que pasaba del bicho. Ya te he dicho que no me gustan los animales.

Resopló, pero después se mantuvo en silencio. Tachó otra cualidad de su lista. La Madre Tierra no daba una. Bella decidió no contarle a su futuro marido lo del refugio de animales. Cuando estaban sobrepasados, siempre se llevaba algunos perros a casa hasta que hubiera plazas libres. El instinto le decía que Edward pondría el grito en el cielo. Si acaso conseguía reunir la emoción necesaria para perder el control.

La posibilidad la intrigaba.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó él.

—De nada. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hemos hablado?

Edward soltó un suspiro hastiado.

—Sí. Hemos repasado a todos los miembros de tu familia en profundidad. Me sé los nombres y sus vidas por encima. Por el amor de Dios, Bella , que jugaba en tu casa cuando éramos pequeños.

Gruñó al escucharlo.

—Tú solo venías a buscar las galletas de chocolate de mi madre. Y te encantaba torturarnos a tu hermana y a mí. Además, eso fue hace muchos años. No te has relacionado con ellos durante la última década. —Intentó disimular la amargura con todas sus fuerzas, pero la facilidad con la que Edward se había desentendido de su pasado sin mirar atrás seguía escociéndole—. Por cierto, no hablas de tus padres. ¿Has hablado con tu padre últimamente?

Se preguntó si sería posible acabar con hipotermia por el frío que Edward desprendía.

—No.

Esperó a que añadiera algo más, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Qué me dices de tu madre? ¿Se ha vuelto a casar?

—No. No quiero hablar de mis padres. No tiene sentido hacerlo. —

Maravilloso. ¿Y qué vamos a decirle a mi familia sobre ellos? Porque van a preguntar.

Cuando Edward habló, sus palabras fueron cortantes.

—Diles que mi padre está en México y que mi madre anda en alguna parte con su nuevo novio. Diles lo que te dé la gana. De todas formas no van a asistir a la boda.

Bella abrió la boca para protestar, pero la mirada que le lanzó Edward le dejó muy claro que el tema estaba zanjado. Genial. Le encantaba su don de gentes. Indicó la señal de tráfico a la que estaban llegando

—Esa es la salida para la casa de mis padres.

Edward aparcó en el camino de entrada circular y apagó el motor. Los dos contemplaron la casa blanca de estilo victoriano. La estructura irradiaba calidez desde cada una de las columnas clásicas del elegante porche que rodeaba toda la casa. Los sauces llorones flanqueaban el jardín casi con gesto protector. Unos enormes ventanales con contraventanas negras salpicaban la fachada. La oscuridad ocultaba las señales del descuido ocasionado por las dificultades económicas. Escondía la pintura descascarillada de las columnas, los escalones desvencijados del patio y el tejado maltrecho. Bella suspiró cuando el ambiente de su hogar la envolvió como una cálida manta.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó Edward.

Lo miró. Su expresión era impasible y su mirada, distante. Tenía un aspecto relajado y elegante con los Dockers color caqui, la camiseta blanca de Calvin Klein y los náuticos de piel. Su pelo aclarado por el sol estaba muy bien peinado, salvo por el mechón rebelde que caía sobre su frente. La camiseta se ceñía a su torso de maravilla. Demasiado bien para su gusto. Era evidente que hacía pesas. Se preguntó si tendría una buena tableta de chocolate, pero la idea le provocó una extraña sensación en el estómago, así que decidió olvidarse del tema y concentrarse en el problema que se les avecinaba.

—Ni que acabaras de pisar una mierda de perro.

La expresión impasible de Edward desapareció y esbozó una sonrisilla torcida.

—Esto… Alice me ha dicho que escribías poesía

—Se supone que estamos locamente enamorados. Si sospechan lo contrario, no podré casarme contigo y mi madre convertirá mi vida en un infierno. Así que métete en el papel. Y que no te dé miedo tocarme. Te prometo que no tengo sarna ni nada del estilo.

—No me da miedo…

Edward siseó cuando ella extendió el brazo y le apartó el mechón rebelde de la frente. El tacto sedoso de su pelo en los dedos la complació. La expresión desconcertada de su cara hizo que cediera a la tentación de continuar la caricia y pasarle el dorso de los dedos muy despacio por la mejilla. Su piel era suave y áspera a la vez.

—¿Lo ves? No pasa nada.

Esos labios carnosos hicieron un mohín que ella supuso que era de irritación. Saltaba a la vista que Edward Cullen no la consideraba una adulta, sino una especie de ser humano asexuado. Como una ameba.

Bella abrió la puerta y le impidió replicar al decir:

—Que empiece el espectáculo.

Edward masculló algo y la siguió.

No tuvieron ni que molestarse en llamar al timbre. Los miembros de su familia salieron uno a uno, hasta que el porche delantero estuvo atestado con sus chillonas hermanas y con varios hombres que no les quitaban los ojos de encima. Bella había llamado para decirles que se había comprometido. Se había inventado que llevaba un tiempo saliendo con Edward en secreto, que lo suyo había sido un romance fulminante y que se habían comprometido de forma impulsiva. Hizo hincapié en el pasado que compartían para que sus padres creyeran que habían mantenido el contacto a lo largo de los años y que seguían siendo amigos.

Edward intentó quedarse rezagado, pero sus hermanas se negaron a darle el gusto. Leah y Emily se lanzaron a sus brazos para darle un achuchón sin dejar de hablar

—¡Enhorabuena!

—¡Bienvenido a la familia!

—Lee, te dije que sería guapísimo. ¿A que es increíble? ¡Amigos de la infancia que ahora serán marido y mujer!

—¿Tienen ya fecha para la boda?

—¿Puedo ir a la despedida de soltera?

Edward parecía estar a punto de saltar por la barandilla del porche para salir corriendo.

Bella se echó a reír. Interrumpió a sus hermanas gemelas con un abrazo.

—Dejen de aterrorizarlo, chicas. Por fin tengo un prometido. No me lo vayan a estropear.

Sus hermanas se echaron a reír. Eran dos chicas idénticas de dieciséis años con el pelo del color del chocolate, los ojos café obscuro y unas piernas larguísimas. Una llevaba ortodoncia, la otra no. Bella estaba convencidísima de que sus profesores agradecían mucho ese detalle. Sus hermanas eran muy traviesas y les encantaba gastar bromas, haciéndose pasar la una por la otra.

Un grito exigente se hizo con su atención. Levantó al angelito rubio que tenía a los pies y cubrió de besos a su sobrina de tres años.

—Taylor Bicho Malo, te presento a Edward Cullen. Tío Edward para ti, mocosa.

Taylor lo miró con la cuidadosa atención de la que solo eran capaces los niños pequeños. Edward esperó su opinión con paciencia. Después, su carita esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—¡Hola, Edward!

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hola, Taylor.

—Aprobación recibida —dijo Bella. Le hizo un gesto a Nick para que se acercara—. Deja que siga con las presentaciones. Mis hermanas gemelas, Leah y Emily, ya creciditas y sin pañales. — Pasó de sus gemidos de protesta y sonrió—. Mi cuñada, Rosalie. Y ya conoces a mi hermano Emmet y a mis padres. Chicos, les presento a Edward Cullen, mi prometido.

Ni siquiera se trabó con la palabra. Su madre, Renee , tomó la cara de Edward entre las manos y le dio un fuerte beso.

—Edward, mírate qué grande estás. —Abrió los brazos en señal de bienvenida—. Y qué guapo.

Bella se preguntó si lo que veía en las mejillas de Edward era rubor, pero después desechó la idea.

Edward carraspeó.

—Esto… gracias, señora Swan. Hace siglos que no nos vemos.

Emmet le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

—Edward, tío, sí que hace siglos que no te veo. Y ahora me entero de que vas a formar parte de la familia. Enhorabuena.

—Gracias.

—Llámame Charlie —le dijo—. Recuerdo que te pasabas la vida atormentando a mi pequeñina. Creo que su primera mala palabra oficial lo pronunció pensando en ti.

—Pues creo que sigo teniendo el mismo efecto —replicó Edward con sorna.

El padre soltó una carcajada. Rosalie se apartó de Emmet para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Ahora a lo mejor cuento con alguien para igualar las fuerzas —dijo ella. Sus ojos azules brillaban —. Siempre acabo perdiendo en las reuniones familiares.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Es un hombre, Rose. Créeme, se pondrá de parte de Emmet siempre.

Rmmet volvió a abrazar a su mujer, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

—Las cosas empiezan a cambiar. Por fin contaré con otro hombre en la casa para enfrentarme al síndrome premenstrual.

Bella le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. Y Rose le golpeó el otro.

Renee chasqueó la lengua.

—Emmet los caballeros no hablan así cuando hay damas presentes

. —¿Qué damas?

Renee le dio un azote en el trasero.

—Todos adentro. Brindaremos con champán, comeremos y después nos tomaremos un buen café.

—¿Puedo beber champán?

—¿Y yo?

Renne negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a las dos chicas, que se habían postrado de rodillas a sus pies con actitud suplicante.

—Van a beber zumo de manzana con gas. He comprado una botella para la ocasión

—¡Yo también, yo también!

Bella miró a la pequeña que tenía en brazos con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, mocosa. Tú también beberás zumo de manzana.

Dejó a su sobrina en el suelo y la vio correr hacia la cocina, afectada por la emoción reinante. La cálida aceptación de su familia la envolvió como una capa acogedora y se impuso a los nervios que tenía en el estómago.

¿Sería capaz de llevarlo a cabo? Lanzar un hechizo de amor para atrapar a un desconocido muy rico que sacara a su familia de los apuros era una cosa. Pasar un año entero con un Edward Cullen de carne y hueso era harina de otro costal. Si sus padres se olían que había tramado un matrimonio de conveniencia para salvar la casa familiar, nunca se lo perdonarían. Ni se perdonarían ellos. Pese a las constantes facturas del tratamiento médico para la enfermedad cardiovascular de su padre, el orgullo familiar los instaba a rechazar cualquier ayuda económica de los demás. Saber que su hija había sacrificado su integridad para salvarlos les partiría el corazón.

Edward la observaba con una expresión rara, como si intentara desentrañar algún misterio. El deseo de tocarlo le quemaba los dedos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí, entremos —contestó él.

Lo observó entrar en la casa mientras ella intentaba que sus secas palabras no le dolieran. Ya le había dicho que no le gustaban las grandes familias. No debería ser tan infantil como para tomarse su reacción tan a pecho.

Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, levantó la barbilla y lo siguió. Las horas pasaron con una contundente lasaña italiana, pan de ajo con queso y hierbas aromáticas recién horneado, y una botella de chianti. Cuando por fin se fueron al salón para tomar café y sambuca, sentía un alegre cosquilleo en el cuerpo, avivado por la buena comida y la conversación. Miró a Edward mientras este se sentaba a su lado en el ajado sofá beige a una distancia prudencial.

Tenía una expresión desdichada.

Edward escuchó con educación, se rió en los momentos adecuados y representó el papel del perfecto caballero. Con la salvedad de que no la miraba a la cara, se alejaba cada vez que ella intentaba tocarlo y no se estaba comportando como el prometido coladito por ella que se suponía que era.

Charlie Swan se bebió el café con ademanes relajados.

—Bueno, Edward, cuéntame cosas de tu trabajo.

—Papá…

—No, no pasa nada. —Edward se volvió hacia su padre—. Dreamscape es un estudio de arquitectura que diseña edificios en el valle del Hudson. Diseñamos el restaurante japonés que hay en la cima de la montaña de Suffern.

La cara de su padre se iluminó.

—Un lugar maravilloso para comer. A Renee siempre le han gustado los jardines. —Hizo una pausa —. Bueno, ¿qué te parecen los cuadros de Bella?

Ella reprimió una mueca. Por Dios, qué mala pata. Sus cuadros eran un pobre intento de expresión artística y casi todo el mundo coincidía en que eran pésimos. Pintaba más como terapia que para impresionar a los demás. Le dieron ganas de estampar la cabeza contra la pared por no haberle permitido recogerla en su apartamento en vez de en la librería. Charlie, que asesoraba a personas adictas al alcohol, era capaz de detectar una debilidad cual ave carroñera bien entrenada, y en ese momento ya olía la sangre.

—Son estupendos. Siempre le he dicho que debería exponerlos en una galería de arte.

Charlie se cruzó de brazos.

—Así que te gustan, ¿no? ¿Cuál te gusta más?

—Papá…

—El del paisaje. Consigue que te metas de lleno en la escena.

El pánico la atenazó pese al hormigueo del alcohol cuando su padre captó la tensión entre ellos y acechó a Edward como un depredador. Aunque Edward lo había intentado, reconoció que estaba abocado al fracaso antes siquiera de comenzar. El resto de la familia ya se conocía el juego, así que observó la pelota empezar a rodar.

—No pinta paisajes.

Las palabras reverberaron en la estancia como un tiro.

Edward no perdió la sonrisa en ningún momento

—Está empezando con ellos. Cariño, ¿no se lo habías contado?

Bella intentó contener el pánico.

—No, lo siento, papá, se me había olvidado ponerte al día. Ahora pinto paisajes.

—Detestas los paisajes.

—Ya no —consiguió decir con voz cantarina—. Desde que salgo con un arquitecto he comenzado a apreciarlos.

Su comentario solo sirvió para arrancarle un resoplido a su padre, que siguió hablando.

—Dime, Edward, ¿te gusta el béisbol o el fútbol?

—Los dos.

—Los Giants han tenido una temporada genial, ¿no crees? Espero que Nueva York se lleve otra Super Bowl. Oye, ¿has leído el último poema de Bella?

—Ah, sí, me ha parecido maravilloso.

—No ha escrito un poema sobre una tormenta. Escribe sobre experiencias vitales relacionadas con el amor o con la pérdida. Nunca ha escrito un poema relacionado con la naturaleza, de la misma manera que nunca ha pintado un paisaje.

Bella apuró el vaso de sambuca, pasó del café y rezó para que el licor la ayudara a pasar la velada.

—Esto… Papá, acabo de escribir uno acerca de una tormenta.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no nos lo recitas? Tu madre y yo no hemos escuchado tus poemas más recientes.

Bella tragó saliva.

—En fin, es que sigo componiéndolo. Lo compartiré con ustedes en cuanto quede perfecto.

—Pero has dejado que Edward lo lea.

Se le revolvió el estómago y rezó pidiendo ayuda para encontrar la salida. Se le humedecieron las manos.

—Sí. En fin, Edward, creo que deberíamos irnos. Es tarde y tengo que encargarme de muchos detalles de la boda.

Charlie apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Dejó de acechar y se lanzó a la yugular. El resto de la familia observó la inminente tragedia. La expresión compungida de su hermano le indicó que no creía que fuera a celebrarse boda alguna. Lo vio rodear la cintura de su mujer con los brazos, como si reviviera la pesadilla de cuando anunció que Rosalie estaba embarazada e iban a casarse. Taylor jugaba con sus Lego, ajena a la crisis

—Quería preguntarles por la boda —continuó Charlie—. Van a organizarlo todo en una semana. ¿Por qué no se toman un tiempo para que todos conozcamos a Edward y podamos darle la bienvenida a la familia? ¿A qué vienen las prisas?

Edward intentó salvarlos a ambos.

—Lo entiendo, Charlie, pero Bella y yo lo hemos hablado y no queremos una gran ceremonia. Hemos decidido que queremos estar juntos y que deseamos empezar nuestra vida en común de inmediato.

—Es romántico, papá —comentó Leah.

Bella le dio las gracias a su hermana con la mirada, pero de repente otra persona se puso en su contra.

—Yo opino lo mismo. —Renee tenía un paño en las manos y estaba en la puerta de la cocina—. Disfrutemos de la boda. Nos encantaría celebrar una gran fiesta de compromiso para que Edward pueda conocer al resto de la familia. Es imposible que todos puedan venir el sábado. Tus primos se la perderán.

Charlie se puso en pie.

—Pues asunto arreglado. Pospondran la boda.

Renee asintió con la cabeza.

—Una idea excelente.

Bella cogió a Edward de la mano.

—Cariño, ¿te importa que hablemos un momento en una de las habitaciones?

—Lo que tú digas, cielo.

Lo arrastró por el pasillo y lo obligó a entrar en un dormitorio. La puerta se cerró a medias.

—Lo has arruinado todo —le soltó con un susurro furioso—. Te dije que fingieras, pero se te da fatal. ¡Y ahora mis padres saben que no estamos enamorados!

—¿Que a mí se me da fatal? Tú te comportas como si todo esto fuera una ridícula obra que has montado para los vecinos. Hablamos de la vida real y lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

—Mis obras no eran estúpidas. Conseguimos mucho dinero con las entradas. Annie nos salió genial.

Edward resopló al escucharla.

—No sabes cantar, pero te quedaste con el papel de Annie.

—Sigues cabreado porque no te dejé interpretar a Papá Warbucks.

Edward se tocó el pelo y emitió un gemido ronco.

—¿Cómo narices consigues enredarme en estas conversaciones tan ridículas?

—Será mejor que se te ocurra algo deprisa. Por Dios, ¿es que no sabes cómo tratar a una novia? Te has comportado como si fuera una desconocida con quien debes ser educado. ¡Con razón sospecha mi padre!

—Eres adulta, Bella, y él sigue interrogando a tus novios. No nos hace falta su permiso. Nos casamos el sábado, y si a tus padres no les gusta, peor para ellos.

—¡Quiero que mi padre me lleve al altar!

—¡Ni siquiera es una boda de verdad!

—¡Pues ahora mismo es lo mejor a lo que puedo aspirar!

El dolor se filtró en su voz durante un instante, golpeada por la realidad de su situación.

El suyo jamás sería un matrimonio de verdad y algo quedaría destrozado para siempre en cuanto Edward le colocara la alianza en el dedo. Siempre había soñado con un amor para toda la vida, con una casita con jardín y un montón de niños. Sin embargo, iba a acabar con un montón de dinero y un marido que la toleraba por educación. No iba a permitir que su incapacidad de fingir un poco de emoción delante de sus padres echara por tierra su sacrificio. Se puso de puntillas y se aferró a las mangas de su camiseta. Le clavó las uñas en la tela y en la piel.

—Ya puedes arreglar el entuerto —masculló.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

Bella parpadeó. Le temblaron los labios al pronunciar las palabras con sequedad.

—¡Haz algo, joder! Demuéstrale a mi padre que será un matrimonio de verdad o…

—¿Bella?

Su nombre se coló por la puerta abierta desde el pasillo. Su madre la llamaba preocupada por saber si estaban bien.

—Viene tu madre —dijo él.

—Lo sé… seguro que nos ha escuchado discutir. ¡Haz algo!

—¿El qué?

—¡Lo que sea!

—¡Vale!

Edward le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la pegó por completo a él antes de inclinar la cabeza. Sus labios cubrieron los de Bella mientras la estrechaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, de modo que acabaron unidos desde las caderas hasta el pecho.

Se quedó sin aire en los pulmones y se tambaleó cuando le fallaron las rodillas. Había esperado un beso preciso y controlado para tranquilizar a su madre y demostrarle que eran amantes. Sin embargo, estaba experimentando una descarga de testosterona y energía sexual incontenida. Los labios que la besaban eran ardientes y se apoderaban de los suyos mientras los mordisqueaba y le introducía la lengua en la boca. Después comenzó a acariciarla con un ritmo sensual que la obligó a arquear la espalda y a dejarse conquistar. Se aferró a él y le devolvió el beso. Ansiosa por sus caricias, se embriagó con su olor almizcleño y con su sabor; se deleitó con la dureza de su cuerpo mientras la pasión los consumía y los lanzaba por un precipicio.

Soltó un gemido ronco. Edward le enterró los dedos en el pelo para sujetarle la cabeza con firmeza mientras continuaba con el sensual asalto. Bella sintió que se le endurecían los pezones y que el deseo la asaltaba entre los muslos.

—Bella, car… ¡Ah!

Edward se apartó de sus labios. Aturdida, Bella observó su cara en busca de algún indicio de emoción, pero él estaba mirando a su madre.

—Lo siento, Renee —dijo con una sonrisa muy ufana y masculina.

Renee soltó una carcajada antes de mirar a su hija, que seguía entre sus brazos.

—Siento interrumpiros. Vuelvan al salón cuando hayan terminado.

Bella escuchó sus pasos al alejarse. Despacio, Edward bajó la vista.

Su expresión le causó un escalofrío. Había esperado ver sus ojos nublados por la pasión. Sin embargo, esos ojos castaños tenían una mirada clara. Su cara parecía relajada. De no ser por la erección que sentía, creería que el beso no lo había afectado en absoluto. Fue catapultada a otro momento, a otro lugar, en mitad del bosque, cuando expresó sus pensamientos sin tapujos y él destrozó su confianza. La primera caricia de sus labios, su juvenil colonia en la nariz, el dulce apretón de sus dedos en los hombros mientras la sujetaba.

El miedo le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda. Si se reía otra vez de ella, frenaría en seco la boda. Si se reía…

Edward la soltó y retrocedió. Se hizo un pesado silencio, como el de una ola gigantesca que ganaba velocidad justo antes de romper.

—Creo que hemos resuelto el problema —dijo Edward.

Bella no replicó.

—¿No es lo que querías? —insistió él.

Levantó la barbilla y ocultó como pudo las inconvenientes emociones que se retorcían en sus entrañas como serpientes.

—Supongo que sí.

Edward se quedó quieto un momento antes de extender una mano hacia ella.

—Será mejor que presentemos un frente común.

La cogió de la mano sin apretar demasiado, con una delicadeza que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. Las contuvo y decidió que padecía un síndrome premenstrual bestial. No había otra explicación posible para que un beso de Edward Cullen le provocara tanto placer y tanto dolor a la vez.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Edward.

Bella apretó los dientes y después esbozó una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que podría pasar por una modelo en el anuncio de un dentífrico.

—Pues claro. Ha sido una idea genial.

—Gracias. —Pero cuando salgamos, no te pongas tan tieso como un palo. Finge que soy Tanya.

—Jamás podría confundirte con Tanya.

—Seguro que sí. Pero que sepas que tú tampoco eres mi ideal de hombre, niño bonito.

—No me refería a que…

—Déjalo. —Lo condujo de vuelta al salón—. Siento la interrupción, familia. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. Se hace tarde

Todos se pusieron en pie de un salto para despedirse. Renee le dio un beso en la mejilla y le guiñó un ojo para expresar su aprobación.

—Admito que no me gustan las prisas —le susurró su madre—, pero eres adulta. No le hagas caso a tu padre y sigue los dictados de tu corazón.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Gracias, mamá. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer durante esta semana.

—No te preocupes, cariño.

Estaban casi en la puerta cuando Charlie hizo un intento de última hora.

—Isabella, lo menos que podrías hacer es posponer la boda unas cuantas semanas por la familia. Edward, seguro que estás de acuerdo…

Edward le colocó una mano a Charlie en el hombro. La otra aferró con fuerza la de su prometida.

—Entiendo por qué quieres que esperemos, Charlie. Pero, verás, estoy locamente enamorado de tu hija y vamos a casarnos el sábado. Nos haría mucha ilusión contar con tu aprobación.

Todos se quedaron callados. Incluso Taylor dejó de parlotear para observar la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella. Bella esperó la explosión.

Charlie asintió con la cabeza.

—Vale. ¿Podemos hablar en privado un momento?

—Papá…

—Solo un momento.

Edward siguió a su padre a la cocina.

Bella reprimió la preocupación mientras conversaba con Leah y con Rose sobre los vestidos de las damas de honor. Atisbó la expresión seria de Edward mientras este escuchaba lo que su padre tenía que decir. Al cabo de unos minutos los vio darse un apretón de manos. Cuando regresó, su padre le dio un beso de despedida un tanto avergonzado.

Tras despedirse de todos, volvieron al coche.

—¿Qué quería mi padre?

Edward salió del camino de entrada y se concentró en la carretera que tenía delante.

—Le preocupaba pagar los gastos de la boda.

El sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de ella, ahogándola. Se le habían olvidado por completo los gastos de la boda. Por supuesto, su padre había supuesto que él correría con ellos, aunque los tiempos habían cambiado. El sudor le humedeció la frente.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

Edward la miró.

—Que me niego a dejarlo pagar y que si hiciéramos lo que él quiere y esperásemos un año, aceptaría su dinero. Pero dado que hemos decidido acelerar la boda, he insistido en pagarlo todo. Así que hemos hecho un trato. Él paga su traje y el de tu hermano. Y yo pago los vestidos de las mujeres, incluido el tuyo, y los demás gastos de la boda.

Bella soltó el aire con fuerza y observó el rostro de Edward gracias a los faros de los coches que circulaban en dirección contraria. Su cara permanecía impasible, pero ese gesto la conmovió.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

Él se estremeció como si sus palabras lo hubieran golpeado.

—No hay de qué. Jamás les haría daño a tus padres. Nadie suele tener el dinero necesario para pagar los costes de una boda en una semana. Y entiendo lo que es el orgullo familiar. No se me ocurriría arrebatárselo.

Bella tuvo que tragar saliva porque la emoción le provocó un nudo en la garganta. El resto del trayecto lo hicieron en silencio, mientras ella contemplaba la oscuridad. Su oferta sugería que entre ellos había una relación auténtica, e hizo que anhelara algo más. Debería haberle presentado a su familia a un amor de verdad, no a uno falso. Las mentiras de esa noche comenzaron a pasarle factura al comprender que había hecho un trato con el diablo por el vil metal. Por el dinero necesario para salvar a su familia. Pero seguía siendo dinero.

La voz ronca de Edward rompió el silencio y la sacó de sus deprimentes pensamientos.

—Pareces muy alterada por la mentirijilla de esta noche.

—Detesto mentirle a mi familia.

—Y ¿por qué lo haces?

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ellos. Edward insistió.

—¿Hasta qué punto quieres el dinero? No pareces muy contenta con la idea de casarte conmigo. Mientes a tu familia y preparas una boda falsa. ¿Solo para ampliar el negocio? Podrías conseguir un préstamo como la mayoría de los empresarios. No me termina de cuadrar.

Las palabras acudieron a su boca y estuvo a punto de contarle la verdad. A punto de contarle lo de la enfermedad que afectó a su padre poco después de regresar al seno familiar. Lo de la falta de seguro médico para pagar las astronómicas facturas. Lo de la lucha de su hermano por continuar estudiando Medicina al tiempo que mantenía una familia. Lo de las interminables llamadas de los acreedores que llevaron a su madre a poner la casa en venta, pese a la enorme hipoteca que pesaba sobre ella.

Estuvo a punto de hablarle de la pesada carga de la responsabilidad y de la impotencia que arrastraba desde entonces.

—Necesito el dinero —contestó sin más. —

¿Lo necesitas? ¿O lo quieres?

Cerró los ojos al escuchar el deje desdeñoso de la pregunta. Edward quería creer que era egoísta y superficial. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba todas las defensas posibles contra ese hombre. Su beso había destrozado cualquier ilusión de neutralidad entre ellos. Sus labios la habían afectado hasta lo más hondo de su alma, como aquella primera vez en el bosque. Edward Cullen había derribado sus defensas, dejándola vulnerable. Tras una semana conviviendo en la misma casa ya se estaría acostando con él. No le quedaba otra alternativa. Necesitaba avivar su desprecio por ella. Si la creía un ser inmoral, la dejaría tranquila y ella podría marcharse con el orgullo intacto y con su familia a salvo. Se negaba a aceptar su lástima o su caridad. Si le contaba la verdad sobre su familia, sus demás defensas cederían. Incluso podría darle el dinero sin nada a cambio, y estaría siempre en deuda con él.

No le quedaba otra alternativa. Necesitaba avivar su desprecio por ella. Si la creía un ser inmoral, la dejaría tranquila y ella podría marcharse con el orgullo intacto y con su familia a salvo. Se negaba a aceptar su lástima o su caridad. Si le contaba la verdad sobre su familia, sus demás defensas cederían. Incluso podría darle el dinero sin nada a cambio, y estaría siempre en deuda con él.

La idea de acabar convertida en la mártir de la película para salvar Tara la llenó de vergüenza. No, mejor que la creyera una empresaria desalmada, tal como quería. Al menos, así se lo echaría en cara y se mantendría alejado de ella. Le bastaba con estar cerca de ese hombre para ponerse a cien. Y antes muerta que quedarse por debajo de Tanya.

El trato que había hecho con el diablo seguiría sus propias reglas.

Bella recurrió a toda su fuerza de voluntad y se lanzó a su segunda sarta de mentiras de esa noche.

—¿Realmente quieres saber la verdad?

—Sí, quiero saberla.

—Tú creciste con dinero, niño bonito. El dinero elimina toda la infelicidad y las tensiones. Yo estoy harta de tener que luchar como mi madre. No quiero esperar otros cinco años para ampliar la librería. No quiero tener que lidiar con intereses, con bancos y con ratios de ingresos y gastos. Voy a usar el dinero para añadir una cafetería a Locos por los Libros y convertirla en un éxito.

—¿Y si no funciona? Volverás al punto de partida.

—El edificio tiene valor propio, así que siempre podría venderlo. Y voy a poner lo que sobre en un plan de inversiones sólido. Puedo comprar una casita directamente y tener algo seguro para cuando nuestro matrimonio se disuelva.

—¿Por qué no pedir doscientos mil? ¿O más? ¿Por qué no intentar dejarme seco?

Bella se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

—He calculado que necesito ciento cincuenta mil para conseguir todo lo que quiero. Si creyera que me darías más dinero, te lo habría pedido. Al fin y al cabo, salvo por tener que lidiar con mi familia, es un trato muy cómodo. Yo solo tengo que lidiar contigo.

—Supongo que eres más práctica de lo que creía

Aunque el comentario debería haberla halagado, solo consiguió humillarla. Sin embargo, sabía que era la forma de establecer entre ellos la distancia que necesitaba con desesperación. Por supuesto, el precio era su reputación. Pero se recordó el objetivo y guardó silencio.

Edward aparcó delante de su bloque de apartamentos.

Bella abrió la puerta del coche y cogió el bolso.

—Te invitaría a subir, pero ya pasaremos juntos tiempo de sobra durante el próximo año.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Buenas noches. Estaremos en contacto. Puedo mandarte a la empresa de mudanzas para llevar tus cosas a casa cuando estés lista. Haz lo que quieras con la boda y comunícame cuándo y dónde, que allí estaré.

—Vale. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Bella entró en el apartamento, cerró la puerta y deslizó la espalda por el marco de madera hasta caer al suelo.

Acto seguido, se echó a llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>siento la demora :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Edward se volvió para observar a su flamante esposa, dormida en ese momento. Había apoyado la cabeza en la puerta de la limusina. Se había arrancado el tocado de encaje, que yacía arrugado a sus pies. Los rizos chocolate caían alborotados, ocultándole los hombros. Olvidada, la copa de champán descansaba en el portavasos, ya sin burbujas. En el dedo anular llevaba un diamante de dos quilates que relucía bajo los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde. Había separado los labios, voluptuosos y rojos, para respirar… y cada vez que lo hacía, se escuchaba un delicado ronquido.

Isabella Marie Swan era su mujer.

Edward cogió su copa de champán y brindó en silencio por el éxito obtenido. Por fin era el dueño absoluto de Dreamscape Enterprises. Estaba a punto de aprovechar la oportunidad del siglo y no necesitaba el permiso de nadie. Todo había salido a pedir de boca.

Bebió un buen sorbo de Dom Pérignon y se preguntó por qué se sentía tan mal. Su mente insistía en rememorar el momento en el que el sacerdote los había proclamado marido y mujer. El momento en el que esos ojos de color cafe lo habían mirado rebosantes de pánico y terror mientras él se inclinaba para darle el tradicional beso. El momento en el que esos labios, entonces pálidos y temblorosos, le habían devuelto el beso. Sin pasión. Ese momento.

Se recordó que Bella solo quería el dinero. Su habilidad para fingir que era inocente resultaba peligrosa. Edward se burló de sus pensamientos y brindó de nuevo antes de apurar el champán.

El conductor de la limusina bajó un poco el cristal tintado.

—Señor, ya hemos llegado.

—Gracias. Aparca en la parte delantera.

Mientras la limusina enfilaba la estrecha avenida de entrada, Edward despertó a la novia con delicadeza. Bella se removió, resopló y volvió a quedarse dormida. Edward contuvo una sonrisa y estuvo a punto de susurrar su nombre. Pero se detuvo. Para retomar con facilidad su viejo papel de torturador. Se inclinó hacia delante y gritó su nombre.

Bella se enderezó el asiento de golpe. Abrió mucho los ojos mientras se apartaba el pelo de las orejas y contemplaba el vestido blanco de encaje que llevaba como si fuera Alicia en el País de las Maravillas al aparecer en la madriguera del conejo.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! Lo hemos hecho.

Edward le entregó los zapatos y el tocado.

—Todavía no, pero estamos de luna de miel. Si estás de humor, será un placer complacerte.

Ella lo miró echando chispas por los ojos.

—Lo único que has hecho es aparecer el día de la boda. Si hubieras tenido que organizar hasta el último detalle en tan solo siete días, estoy segura de que ahora mismo estarías derrotado.

—Te dije que podía casarnos un juez de paz.

Bella resopló.

—Típico de un hombre. No mueven un dedo para ayudar y, cuando se les recrimina, se hacen los inocentes.

—Roncas.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

—¡Yo no ronco!

—Sí que lo haces.

—No. Alguien me lo habría dicho.

—Estoy seguro de que tus amantes no querían que los echaras a patadas de tu cama. Estás muy gruñona.

—No.

—Sí que lo estás.

La puerta de la limusina se abrió y el conductor le ofreció el brazo para ayudarla a bajar. Tras sacarle la lengua a Edward, Bella bajó del vehículo con la misma altivez con que lo habría hecho la reina Isabel. Edward contuvo otra carcajada y la siguió. Bella se detuvo en la acera y él la observó mientras contemplaba las líneas curvas de la mansión, que recordaban a una villa típica de la Toscana. La arenisca y la terracota le otorgaban una discreta elegancia, mientras que los altos muros y las grandes ventanas proyectaban un aura histórica. La avenida de entrada estaba flanqueada por un prado verde que se extendía hasta los pies de la mansión y que la rodeaba por completo. Las jardineras de las ventanas estaban cuajadas de geranios en flor, a fin de completar la apariencia de la vieja Italia. La planta de arriba contaba con una amplia terraza con barandilla de hierro forjado, donde se habían dispuesto mesas, sillas y un jacuzzi semioculto entre frondosas plantas. Bella abrió la boca como si fuera a comentar algo, pero la cerró de nuevo.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó él.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—Es impresionante —dijo—. La casa más bonita que he visto en la vida.

Su evidente entusiasmo lo complació muchísimo.

—Gracias. La he diseñado yo.

—Parece antigua.

—Eso pretendía. Te prometo que tiene agua corriente y todo.

Bella meneó la cabeza y lo siguió al interior. El suelo era de mármol brillante y los techos, altos como los de una catedral, aumentaban la elegancia y la sensación de amplitud. En el centro del vestíbulo estaba la enorme escalinata de caracol, alrededor de la cual se disponían las distintas estancias, todas muy amplias y luminosas. Tras darle una propina al conductor, Edward cerró la puerta.

—Vamos, te lo enseñaré todo. A menos que antes quieras cambiarte de ropa.

Bella se agarró la vaporosa falda y se levantó la cola. Por debajo asomaron los pies, cubiertos tan solo con las medias.

—Tú delante.

Edward la guió en un recorrido completo. La cocina estaba muy bien equipada, y contaba con una encimera de acero inoxidable y cromo, si bien mantenía esa sensación acogedora que habría enorgullecido a cualquier abuela italiana. La isla central era de madera y estaba cargada de cestas con frutas, de ristras de ajos y de hierbas aromáticas maceradas en botes de cristal llenos de aceite de oliva, de pasta deshidratada y de tomates maduros. La mesa era de roble macizo y contaba con unas sillas recias y cómodas. Una selección de botellas de vino descansaba en un botellero de hierro forjado. Una cristalera daba paso al solárium, decorado con muebles de mimbre, estanterías y jarrones rebosantes de margaritas. Los cuadros no eran coloridos, al contrario, las paredes estaban adornadas con fotografías en blanco y negro de distintos edificios de todo el mundo. Edward disfrutó mucho de las expresiones de Bella a medida que iba descubriendo su hogar. La llevó escaleras arriba hacia los dormitorios.

—Mi habitación está al fondo del pasillo. Tengo un despacho privado, pero tú puedes usar el ordenador de la biblioteca. Pediré cualquier cosa que necesites. —Abrió una de las puertas—. Tu habitación tiene baño privado. Como no conozco tus gustos, puedes redecorarla si te apetece.

Edward la observó contemplar la decoración en tonos neutros y suaves, la enorme cama con dosel y los muebles a juego.

—Está muy bien, gracias —replicó ella.

La miró un instante mientras la tensión palpitaba entre ellos.

—Sabes que debemos quedarnos encerrados aquí durante al menos dos días, ¿verdad? Hemos recurrido al trabajo como excusa para no irnos de luna de miel, pero no puedo aparecer en la oficina hasta el lunes o la gente empezará a especular.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Usaré el ordenador de la biblioteca para mantenerme al día. Además, Alice me ha dicho que va a echarme una mano.

Edward se volvió.

—Ponte cómoda antes de bajar a la cocina. Prepararé algo para cenar.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—No me gusta que haya desconocidos en la cocina. Bastante tuve cuando era pequeño. Así que, sí, he aprendido a cocinar.

—¿Se te da bien?

Nick resopló.

—Soy el mejor. Y con eso, cerró la puerta al salir

¡Qué hombre más arrogante!

Bella se volvió para contemplar su nuevo dormitorio. Sabía que a Edward le gustaba vivir entre lujos, pero la visita guiada la había dejado con la sensación que debió de tener Audrey Hepburn en la película My Fair Lady: incurablemente vulgar por más que su tutor se empeñara en pulirla.

Al cuerno con todo. Necesitaba que su vida fuera lo más normal posible, estuviera casada o no. Edward no era su marido de verdad y no tenía la intención de dejarse arrastrar por una falsa sensación doméstica que acabara pasándole factura al final del año acordado. Seguramente ni siquiera lo viera a menudo. Suponía que él también trabajaba hasta tarde y que, aparte de las fiestas ocasionales a las que tendrían que asistir juntos, llevarían vidas separadas.

Más segura tras la charla mental consigo misma, se quitó el vestido y se pasó una hora disfrutando de la lujosa bañera de hidromasaje que había en su cuarto de baño. Miró de pasada el camisón transparente de color negro que sus hermanas habían guardado en su bolsa de viaje y después lo metió en un cajón. Acto seguido, se puso unos leggins y una sudadera corta de franela, se recogió el pelo y bajó a la cocina. Mientras escuchaba el chisporroteo de la comida, se sentó en una de las sillas talladas. Levantó los pies, los apoyó en el borde y se abrazó las rodillas, dispuesta a contemplar a su flamante marido.

Edward no se había cambiado de ropa, aunque sí se había quitado la chaqueta del esmoquin y se había remangado la impecable camisa blanca. Además, se había desabrochado los botones de ónice, de modo que parte de su pecho quedaba a la vista, revelando el vello rubio que salpicaba sus tonificados músculos. Bella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mirarle el culo. Porque tenía un culo de infarto. No poder verlo desnudo iba a ser una pena. A esas alturas no contaba que lo hubiera visto desnudo de adolescente cuando Alice le bajó el bañador. Además, si no recordaba mal, en aquel entonces estaba concentrada en la parte delantera de su persona.

—¿Me ayudas?

Bella se clavó las uñas de una mano en la palma a fin de volver a la realidad.

—Claro. ¿Qué vamos a comer?

—Fettuccini alfredo con gambas, pan de ajo y una ensalada.

Bella soltó un gemido.

—¡Ay, eres cruel!

—¿No te gusta el menú?

—Me gusta demasiado. Pero me conformaré solo con la ensalada.

Edward le dirigió una mirada de disgusto por encima del hombro.

—Estoy cansado de las mujeres que piden una ensalada y después se comportan como si se merecieran una medalla. Una buena comida es un regalo.

Bella apretó aún más los dedos contra la palma.

—En fin, gracias por compartir conmigo la arrogante visión que tienes de las mujeres. Para que lo sepas, soy capaz de apreciar la buena comida mejor que tú. ¿No te has fijado en los entremeses que he elegido para la boda? ¿No has visto los que me he comido? Joder, es típico de un hombre pedirle a una mujer un menú calórico y rico en grasas, y después ofenderse si no se lo come. ¡Y para colmo se sorprende cuando la ve desnuda en el dormitorio y le pregunta que de dónde han salido esos cinco kilos de más!

—Una mujer con curvas no tiene nada de malo.

Bella se levantó de un salto de la silla y fue en busca de los ingredientes para la ensalada.

—Eso lo he oído antes. Vamos a ponerte a prueba, ¿te apetece? ¿Cuánto pesa Tanya?

Edward no contestó.

Bella resopló al tiempo que arrojaba un pimiento rojo a la mesa, que aterrizó junto a la lechuga romana.

—¡Anda! ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿Pesa cuarenta y cinco kilos, o eso se considera estar gorda hoy en día?

Cuando habló, el tono de Edward ya no era tan arrogante.

—Es modelo. Tiene que controlar el peso.

—¿Y pide ensaladas cuando come en algún restaurante?

Edward guardó silencio de nuevo. Un pepino rodó por la encimera y se detuvo en el borde.

—Ah, supongo que eso es un sí. Pero estoy segura de que tú admiras mucho su disciplina mientras la desnudas

Edward cambió el peso del cuerpo sobre los pies, pero sin apartar la mirada de las gambas que estaba preparando en la sartén.

—Tanya es un mal ejemplo.

La verdad, parecía incómodo.

—Pues no lo entiendo. Alice dice que sueles salir con modelos. Me parece que te gustan las mujeres flacas y que aceptas que solo coman ensaladas. —Lavó las verduras, cogió un cuchillo y comenzó a trocearlas—. Sin embargo, en el caso de alguien con quien no piensas acostarte, supongo que no te importa lo gorda que se ponga mientras te acompañe durante las comidas.

—Resulta que detesto salir a cenar con mis parejas. Sé que tienen que cuidarse por su trabajo, pero disfruto mucho más con una mujer a la que le guste la buena comida y a la que no le dé miedo comer. Tú no estás gorda. Nunca lo has estado, así que no sé a qué viene esta obsesión.

—Me llamaste gorda en una ocasión.

—No lo hice.

—Sí lo hiciste. Cuando tenía catorce años, me dijiste que estaba engordando donde no debía hacerlo.

—Joder, me refería a tus pechos. Era un adolescente insoportable que solo quería torturarte. Siempre has sido muy guapa. En la cocina se hizo un repentino silencio.

Bella levantó la vista de las verduras con la boca abierta. Durante todos los años que se había relacionado con Edward Cullen, este la había atormentado, torturado e insultado.

Jamás le había dicho que fuera guapa.

Edward batió la nata y dijo a la ligera:

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Eres guapa, pero desde el punto de vista fraternal. Las vi, a Alice y a ti, dejar de ser niñas y convertirse en mujeres. Ninguna de las dos es fea. Ni gorda. Creo que te juzgas con demasiada dureza.

Bella comprendió lo que le decía. Edward no la veía como a una mujer guapa, sino más bien como a una irritante hermana pequeña que había acabado siendo atractiva. La diferencia era enorme, y tuvo que esforzarse para no sentirse dolida.

—Bueno, pues yo voy a comerme esta ensalada y no quiero escuchar ni un comentario más sobre las mujeres.

—Vale. ¿Te importa abrir una botella de vino? Hay una enfriándose en el frigorífico.

Bella descorchó una cara botella de chardonnay y observó a Edward mientras él lo probaba. Percibió el olor amaderado y afrutado del vino. Se debatió durante unos instantes, pero claudicó. Una copa. Después de todo, se la merecía.

Se sirvió una copa y bebió un sorbo. El líquido se deslizó por su garganta. Era un poco seco, pero suave al gusto. Tuvo que contener un gemido de placer. Se lamió los labios mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el sabor del vino la inundara.

Edward estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se quedó mudo. Verla beberse el vino y disfrutar de su sabor lo dejó paralizado. La sangre comenzó a latirle en las venas y se empalmó al instante. Bella se lamía los labios con tanta delicadeza que deseó verla lamer otra cosa que no fuera vino. Se preguntó si también gemía de esa forma tan ronca cuando tenía a un hombre enterrado entre los muslos, enterrado en su húmedo cuerpo. Se preguntó si dicho cuerpo sería tan ardiente como sus labios y si se cerraría en torno a él como si fuera un puño de seda, exigiéndole que se lo diera todo y obligándole a darle eso y mucho más. Los pantalones que llevaba revelaban todas sus curvas, desde el trasero hasta el delicioso contorno de sus piernas. Se le había subido la sudadera, dejando a la vista un trozo de piel desnuda. Era evidente que se había quitado el sujetador, ya que no lo veía como un hombre que la deseaba, sino más bien como a un hermano mayor sin deseos masculinos.

Deseó mandarla al cuerno por su capacidad para complicar las cosas. Tras dejar el cuenco con la pasta sobre la mesa, se dispuso a colocar los cubiertos.

—Deja de beberte el vino así. No estás en una película porno.

Bella soltó un grito ahogado.

—¡Oye, no la pagues conmigo, gruñón! Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu empresa sea más importante para ti que un matrimonio de verdad.

—Sí, pero si no recuerdo mal, tú estabas muy dispuesta a aprovechar la oportunidad. Tú y yo estamos empatados en esto.

Bella cogió el cuenco de la pasta y se sirvió un plato.

—¿Quién eres tú para criticarme? Siempre te lo han dado todo. Te regalaron un Mitsubishi Eclipse cuando cumpliste los dieciséis años. A mí me regalaron un Chevette.

El recuerdo hizo que Edward se tensara.

—Tú tenías una familia. Yo tenía una mierda.

Bella guardó silencio, durante el cual cogió un trozo de pan de ajo caliente cubierto por mozzarella derretida.

—Tenías a Alice.

—Lo se

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? Antes estaban muy unidos.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Cambió al llegar al instituto. Dejó de hablarme de repente. Ya no me dejaba entrar en su dormitorio para hablar con ella y al final acabó alejándose de mí por completo. Así que yo me concentré en mi vida. En aquella época tú también perdiste el contacto con ella, ¿no?

—Sí. Siempre he pensado que le pasó algo, pero jamás habla del tema. De todas formas, mi familia pasó una mala racha durante un tiempo, así que no fuiste el único.

—Pero ahora son como Los Walton.

Bella se echó a reír antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

—Mi padre tiene que compensarnos por muchas cosas, pero creo que hemos logrado completar bien el ciclo.

—¿Qué ciclo?

—El del karma. Cuando alguien la fastidia y te hace mucho daño. Nuestro primer instinto es devolvérsela o negarnos a perdonar.

—Me parece razonable.

—Ah, pero de esa manera, el ciclo de dolor y de vejaciones continúa. Cuando mi padre volvió, decidí que solo tenía un padre y que debía aceptar lo que él estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerme. Al final, dejó el alcohol e intentó compensarnos por el pasado.

Edward resopló.

—Se largó cuando eran pequeños y abandonó a su familia para darle a la botella. Abandonó a las gemelas. Y ¿después volvió pidiendo perdón? ¿Por qué volvisteis a aceptarlo en vuestras vidas?

Bella pinchó una gamba con el tenedor, pero la dejó a medio camino de sus labios.

—Tomé una decisión —contestó ella—. Jamás olvidaré lo que pasó, pero si mi madre aprendió a perdonarlo, ¿cómo iba a negarme yo a hacerlo? Las familias permanecen juntas, pase lo que pase.

Semejante facilidad para perdonar dejó a Edward asombrado y aturdido. Se sirvió más vino.

—Es mejor marcharse con la cabeza alta y el orgullo intacto. Es mejor dejar que ellos sufran por todo el daño que han causado.

Bella pareció analizar sus palabras.

—Estuve a punto de hacerlo. Pero me di cuenta de que, además de ser mi padre, es un ser humano que cometió un error. Si hubiera elegido mi orgullo, me habría quedado sin padre. Cuando tomé la decisión, rompí el ciclo. Mi padre acabó rehabilitado y reconstruimos nuestra relación. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ponerte en contacto con tu padre?

Las emociones lo abrumaron de repente. Edward luchó contra su antigua amargura y consiguió encogerse de hombros.

—Anthony Cullen no existe para mí. Esa fue la decisión que yo tomé.

Se preparó para recibir su lástima, pero Bella se limitó a demostrarle una compasión que lo alivió. ¿Cuántas veces había ansiado una paliza o un castigo por parte de su padre en vez de su negligencia? En cierto modo, el desapego le había provocado una profunda herida que a esas alturas era incurable.

—¿Y tu madre?

Edward clavó la mirada en el plato.

—Está liada con otro actor. Le gustan los hombres que se dedican al mundo del espectáculo. Así se siente importante.

—¿La ves a menudo?

—El hecho de tener un hijo adulto le recuerda su verdadera edad. Así que le gusta hacer como que no existo.

—Lo siento.

Unas palabras sencillas, pero sinceras y procedentes del corazón. Edward alzó la mirada del plato. Por un segundo el aire entre ellos se cargó de energía, fruto de la comprensión y del deseo, si bien la sensación no tardó en desvanecerse como si jamás se hubiera producido. Edward esbozó una media sonrisa con la que pretendía ridiculizar la confesión que acababa de hacer.

—Pobre niño rico. Pero tienes razón en una cosa. El Mitsubishi era la caña.

Bella se echó a reír y cambió el tema de conversación.

—Háblame del acuerdo en el que estás trabajando. Debe de ser algo muy gordo para aceptar un año de celibato.

Edward no mordió el anzuelo, pero sí le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Quiero que Dreamscape participe en una licitación para construir la nueva zona del río.

Bella enarcó una ceja.

—He oído que quieren construir un spa y unos cuantos restaurantes. Todo el mundo está hablando de ese asunto, y eso que antes la gente no quería ni acercarse al río por la inseguridad de la zona.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante, ansioso por hablar del tema.

—Pero ahora está cambiando. Han aumentado la seguridad y los pocos bares y tiendas que ya funcionan van muy bien. Eso hará que la zona resulte atractiva tanto para los residentes como para los turistas. ¿Te imaginas todo aquello con senderos iluminados cerca de la orilla y con zonas de recreo? ¿Qué te parece un spa al aire libre donde puedes contemplar las montañas mientras te hacen un masaje? Ese es el futuro.

—También he oído que solo les interesan que participen en la licitación los grandes estudios de Manhattan.

Edward se puso tenso como si el tema fuera realmente una necesidad física. Tenía su sueño al alcance de la mano y no permitiría que nada se interpusiera en su camino. Pronunció las siguientes palabras como si fueran un mantra:

—Voy a conseguir el contrato.

Bella parpadeó y después asintió despacio con la cabeza, como si la convicción de Edward la hubiera persuadido.

—¿Dreamscape tiene capacidad para afrontar ese tipo de proyecto?

Edward bebió un sorbo de vino.

—El consejo de administración cree que es demasiado ambicioso, pero voy a demostrarles que se equivocan. Si lo consigo, Dreamscape subirá a lo más alto.

—¿Lo importante es el dinero?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—El dinero me da igual. Quiero dejar huella y sé cómo conseguirlo. Mi proyecto no es demasiado urbano, no quiero que compita con las montañas, al contrario. Quiero una estructura que se rinda a la naturaleza y que se integre en ella, no que compita con ella.

—Me da la impresión de que llevas mucho tiempo reflexionando al respecto.

Edward mojó el ultimo trozo de pan en la salsa y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Sabía que la ciudad no tardaría mucho en tomar la decisión y quería estar preparado. Llevo años pensando en distintos diseños para la zona del río. Estoy listo.

—¿Cómo vas a conseguirlo?

Edward clavó de nuevo la vista en el plato. Era curioso que Bella supiera cuándo mentía. Una habilidad que tenía desde pequeña.

—Ya cuento con el apoyo de uno de los miembros implicados en el proyecto. Richard Drysell es el encargado de la construcción del spa y compartimos la misma visión. Celebra una cena el próximo sábado a la que asistirán los otros dos miembros a los que necesito convencer. Así que espero causar buena impresión. —No añadió de qué manera pensaba que Bella colaborara. Porque su flamante esposa jugaría un papel importante para sellar el acuerdo, aunque prefería explicárselo la noche de la cena. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio que ella había apurado el plato. El cuenco de ensalada seguía en el centro, aunque ninguno lo había tocado. De la pasta, del pan y del vino no quedaba ni rastro. Bella parecía a punto de explotar—. La ensalada tiene una pinta estupenda —le dijo—. ¿No vas a comértela?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa forzada y cogió el tenedor para pinchar unas hojas de lechuga.

—Claro. Me encantan las ensaladas.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Vas a comer postre?

Ella soltó un gemido.

—Qué gracioso.

No tardaron mucho en recogerlo todo y en meter los platos en el lavavajillas, tras lo cual Bella se acostó en el sofá de color arena del salón. Edward supuso que buscaba la postura perfecta para hacer la digestión de forma rápida.

—¿Vas a trabajar esta noche? —oyó que le preguntaba.

—No, es tarde. ¿Y tú? —quiso saber él.

—Qué va, estoy cansada. —Se produjo un breve silencio—. Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Edward vio que se le había subido la sudadera. La piel blanca y tersa de su abdomen hizo trizas su concentración. Se le ocurrieron un par de ideas sobre lo que podían hacer. Algo que implicaba subirle lentamente la sudadera para lamerle despacio los pezones hasta que estuvieran bien duros bajo su lengua. El resto consistía en bajarle los leggins y comprobar en cuánto tiempo era capaz de ponerla a doscientos. Puesto que era imposible, se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. ¿Vemos la tele? ¿Alguna película?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Póquer.

—¿Cómo dices?

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron.

—Póquer. Tengo una baraja de cartas en la maleta.

—¿Llevas tu propia baraja encima?

—Nunca se sabe cuándo vas a necesitarla.

—¿Qué apostamos?

Bella se levantó de un brinco del sofá y se encaminó hacia la escalera.

—Dinero, por supuesto. A menos que seas un cobarde.

—Vale. Pero usaremos mis cartas.

Bella se detuvo en mitad de la escalera y lo miró.

—Vale. Genial.

Edward usó el mando a distancia y los acordes de Madame Butterfly resonaron en el salón. Rellenó las copas y se acomodó frente a la mesa auxiliar. Bella se sentó a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas. La observó barajar las cartas con destreza, con la rapidez de una experta. De repente, se la imaginó ataviada con un vestido de gran escote mientras repartía las cartas en un salon del oeste, sentada en el regazo de un vaquero. Desterró la imagen y se concentró en las cartas.

—Habla el que reparte. Jugamos a five card stud. Se apuesta primero.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué apostamos? —quiso saber.

—Ya te he dicho que dinero.

—¿Le digo al mayordomo que abra la caja fuerte? ¿O nos apostamos las joyas de la familia?

—Qué gracioso. ¿No tienes dinero suelto por ahí?

Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

—Lo siento. Solo llevo billetes de cien.

—Ah…

Bella pareció tan desilusionada que Edward acabó riéndose.

—¿Qué te parece si nos apostamos algo más interesante?

—No pienso jugar al strip póquer.

—Me refería a favores.

La vio morderse el labio inferior. El gesto le provocó una oleada de placer.

—¿Qué tipo de favores? —le preguntó ella.

—El primero que gane tres manos seguidas consigue un favor del otro. Se puede usar en cualquier momento, como si fuera un vale de compra.

Bella lo miró con genuino interés.

—¿Se podrá utilizar para cualquier cosa? ¿No hay restricciones?

—No hay restricciones.

El desafío la conquistó como a cualquier jugador que hubiera olfateado una buena apuesta. Edward presintió su victoria antes incluso de que Bella accediera. Cuando asintió con la cabeza, estuvo a punto de relamerse los labios, porque de esa manera por fin lograría hacerse con el control de ese matrimonio durante los próximos meses.

Bella repartía. Al ver sus cartas, Edward estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, ya que suponía cuál sería el resultado, pero se negó a ser clemente. Bella desechó una carta y cogió otra.

Edward mostró las suyas.

—Full.

—Pareja de jotas. Te toca

Edward le reconoció el mérito. Bella no cedía y mantenía sus emociones bajo llave. Supuso que fue su padre quien la enseñó a jugar y, de no ser por su maestría con las cartas, Bella le habría resultado un rival difícil de vencer. En esa mano Bella le mostró una pareja de ases, pero se rindió a su trío de cuatros.

—Una mano más —anunció Edward.

—Sé contar. Me toca repartir. —Sus dedos volaron sobre las cartas—. ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar al póquer?

Edward observaba sus cartas con expresión neutra.

—Tenía un colega que organizaba una partida semanal. Era una buena excusa para beber y eso.

—Pues te pega más el ajedrez.

Edward desechó una carta y cogió otra.

—También se me da bien.

Bella soltó un resoplido muy poco femenino.

—Enséñamelas.

Ella le mostró su escalera con expresión triunfal.

Edward casi sintió lástima. Casi.

—Buena mano —comentó con una sonrisa engreída—. Pero no lo bastante. —Le mostró un póquer de ases, tras lo cual estiró las piernas al frente y apoyó la espalda en el sofá—. Eso sí, lo has intentado

Bella contempló sus cartas, boquiabierta.

—La probabilidad de conseguir un póquer de ases jugando al five card stud es… ¡Madre mía, has hecho trampas!

Edward meneó la cabeza al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua.

—Vamos, Bell, suponía que serías mejor competidora. ¿Sigues siendo una mala perdedora? En cuanto a mi favor…

Edward se preguntó si le estaría saliendo humo de verdad por las orejas.

—Nadie es capaz de conseguir un póquer de ases a menos que dé un cambiazo con las cartas. ¡No me mientas, porque yo había pensado en hacer eso mismo!

—No me acuses de algo que no puedes demostrar.

—Has hecho trampas —insistió, con un deje asombrado y espantado a la vez—. Me has mentido en la noche de bodas.

Edward resopló.

—Si no quieres pagar la deuda, dilo. Típico de una mujer… no saben perder.

Bella se retorció, furiosa.

—Eres un tramposo, Edward Cullen.

—Demuéstralo.

—Lo haré.

Y con esas palabras se lanzó a sus brazos, por encima de la mesa auxiliar.

Edward se quedó sin aire en los pulmones al sentir el impacto de su cuerpo y acabó tumbado sobre la alfombra, mientras ella introducía una mano en las mangas de su camisa en busca de las cartas que sospechaba que había escondido.

Edward gruñó, asaltado por el roce de ese cuerpo tan femenino sobre el suyo, si bien lo único que quería Bella era encontrar la evidencia de que había hecho trampas. Intentó quitársela de encima, pero en ese momento ella comenzó a rebuscar en el bolsillo de la camisa, arrancándole una carcajada. Al escucharse, cayó en la cuenta de que esa mujer lo había hecho reír durante la pasada semana más de lo que se había reído desde que era pequeño. Al sentir sus dedos en los bolsillos del pantalón, pensó que, si seguía buscando, acabaría encontrando algo. La carcajada se convirtió en un retortijón en las entrañas y de repente giró sobre el suelo llevándola consigo y la inmovilizó con su cuerpo, atrapándole las manos junto a la cabeza.

Durante la refriega, Bella había perdido el pasador del pelo. Sus rizos Chocolate le ocultaban parte de la cara. Esos ojos café lo contemplaban, furiosos, entre el pelo, destilando un desdén engreído que solo ella era capaz de sentir después de haberlo arrojado al suelo en primer lugar para reducirlo. Sus pechos, libres ya que no llevaba sujetador, subían y bajaban, tensando la sudadera. Tenían las piernas entrelazadas y ella había separado un poco los muslos.

Edward descubrió que estaba en un buen lío.

—Sé que tenías las cartas escondidas. Admítelo y ya está, para que podamos olvidar lo que ha pasado.

—Estás loca, ¿lo sabes? —murmuró él—. ¿Es que no sopesas las consecuencias de tus actos? —La vio hacer un mohín con el labio inferior y soltar el aire con fuerza. Los rizos cayeron por fin hacia un lado, despejándole los ojos—. No he hecho trampas. —El mohín siguió en su sitio. Edward soltó un taco y le aferró las muñecas con más fuerza al tiempo que la ponía verde por obligarlo a desearla y por no ser consciente del efecto que tenía sobre él—. Bella, ya no somos niños. La próxima vez que tires a un hombre al suelo, prepárate para lo que suceda después.

—¿Te crees Clint Eastwood o qué? ¿Ahora vas a decirme algo así como: «Anda, alégrame el día»?

El calor que sentía en la entrepierna se le subió la cabeza, ofuscándolo hasta que solo fue capaz de pensar en la cálida humedad de su boca y en la suavidad del cuerpo que tenía debajo. Ansiaba estar desnudo con ella entre las sábanas revueltas; sin embargo, Bella lo trataba como si fuera un irritante hermano mayor. Pero eso no era lo peor. Bella era su mujer. La idea lo atormentaba. Algún instinto atávico y troglodita se apoderó de él, instándolo a hacerla suya. Por ley, ya le pertenecía.

Y esa noche era su noche de bodas.

Bella lo retaba a convertir su ira en deseo, a sentir sus labios húmedos y trémulos bajo los suyos, mientras se rendía a la pasión. La lógica que lo había llevado a redactar una lista, a trazar un plan y a declarar que sería un matrimonio de conveniencia acabó arrojada por la borda. Decidió hacer suya a su mujer.

Bella sintió que el hombre que tenía encima estaba totalmente tenso. Hasta ese momento se encontraba tan pendiente de la discusión que mantenían que se le había olvidado que lo había inmovilizado contra el suelo. Abrió la boca para soltar una tontería sobre la sumisión, pero se detuvo. Y lo miró a los ojos. En ese momento contuvo el aliento.

«¡Ay, Dios!», pensó.

El deseo sexual fluía entre ellos cual tornado que ganaba velocidad y fuerza a cada segundo que pasaba. Esos ojos verdes la miraban con un brillo ardiente. Con una expresión a caballo entre el deseo y la ira. Se percató de que Edward estaba apoyado entre sus muslos y de que sus labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros de los suyos, si bien tenía el torso elevado para aprisionarle las manos. La situación había perdido el tinte de broma fraternal. Tampoco parecía típica de dos amigos ni de dos socios. Lo que quedaba era el deseo entre un hombre y una mujer, y Bella se sintió arrastrada al torbellino por las necesidades de su cuerpo.

—¿Edward? —dijo con voz ronca, titubeante.

Sintió los pezones endurecidos, tensando la tela de la sudadera. Los ojos verdes de Edward recorrieron su cara, sus pechos y la parte de su abdomen que quedaba expuesta. La tensión entre ellos resultaba casi insoportable. Lo vio inclinar la cabeza. El roce de su aliento le acarició los labios mientras decía:

—Esto no significa nada.

Su cuerpo contradijo dichas palabras en cuanto se apoderó de sus labios con un ansia feroz. Al instante y sin delicadeza, le introdujo la lengua en la boca, dispuesto a explorar su interior. Bella sintió que se le nublaba la razón, atrapada entre el escozor que le había provocado el comentario y el placer que la recorría en oleadas. Le aferró las manos con fuerza y se dejó llevar, arrastrada por el deseo y el vino. Levantó las caderas para acogerlo entre los muslos y frotó los pechos contra su torso. Había perdido el control en apenas unos segundos. El vacío desolador de los últimos años fue sustituido por el sabor, las caricias y el olor de Edward.

Le devolvió el beso con pasión, introduciéndole también la lengua en la boca, y soltó un gemido ronco. Edward le soltó las manos para acariciarle el abdomen y ascender en busca de sus pechos. Sintió que los pezones se le endurecían aún más cuando le levantó la sudadera. El fuego que ardía en esos ojos castaños mientras contemplaba sus pechos estuvo a punto de abrasarla. Tras acariciarle un pezón con un pulgar, arrancándole un grito, lo vio inclinar la cabeza. Era el momento de la verdad. Si la besaba de nuevo, se rendiría. Su cuerpo lo deseaba y no encontraba objeción alguna para detener lo que estaba sucediendo.

Alguien llamó al timbre.

El sonido reverberó por las paredes. Edward se incorporó y se separó de ella al instante, como si fuera un político pillado con las manos en la masa, murmurando algunas palabrotas que Bella ni siquiera sabía que existían.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Edward.

Bella parpadeó al presenciar el recatado comportamiento de un hombre que poco antes había estado a punto de arrancarle la ropa. Lo observó abrocharse despacio la camisa mientras esperaba a que ella le respondiera. Salvo por el bulto que se apreciaba en la parte delantera de sus pantalones negros, parecía no estar afectado en absoluto por lo sucedido. Tal como ocurrió después de que la besara en casa de sus padres.

La pesada comida le revolvió el estómago, y se vio obligada a luchar contra las náuseas. Respiró hondo, tal como le habían enseñado a hacer en las clases de yoga, y se sentó al tiempo que se bajaba la sudadera.

—Claro. Abre la puerta.

Edward la observó un instante, como si estuviera decidiendo si se fiaba o no de su fachada, tras lo cual asintió con la cabeza y salió de la estancia.

Bella se llevó los dedos a los labios y trató de recuperar la compostura. Había cometido un error garrafal. Obviamente, su reciente celibato había hecho estragos en sus hormonas, listas para revolucionarse en cuanto un hombre la tocara. El último comentario de Edward pasó por su cabeza a modo de mordaz colofón.

«Esto no significa nada.»

Escuchó que alguien hablaba en el pasillo. Acto seguido, una morena muy alta y con unas piernas larguísimas entró en el salón con total confianza, como si conociera bien la casa. Bella observó en ese momento a una de las mujeres más guapas que había visto en la vida… y que a todas luces era la ex de Edward.

Sus interminables piernas, que ascendían desde los altísimos zapatos negros de plataforma, estaban enfundadas en unos pantalones de seda. Llevaba un cinturón plateado en torno a sus delgadas caderas y un top metálico ceñido a sus diminutos pechos y con escote de pico que dejaba al descubierto la parte superior de sus hombros. Una larga melena rojiza perfectamente ondulada le caía por la espalda. Ni un solo rizo encrespado a la vista. Sus ojos eran de un asombroso azules y estaban rodeados por espesas pestañas negras. Tenía los labios voluptuosos y los pómulos afilados, lo que le confería una elegancia serena. Tras echar un vistazo por el salón, sus ojos se clavaron en Bella.

En ese momento supo que iba a vomitar.

La diosa se volvió hacia Edward con expresión arrepentida. Hasta su voz tenía un deje erótico cuando dijo:

—Es que tenía que conocerla

Bella comprendió con espanto que Tanya no solo se acostaba con Edward, sino que también sentía algo por él. La miró de mujer a mujer, y la expresión dolida que rondaba sus ojos le reprochó que le hubiera robado a su hombre. En parte, Bella contemplaba la escena como si estuviera viéndola desde fuera, y le resultó graciosa. Era como ver un episodio de un reality show de televisión. Al menos no se trataba de Jersey Shore, pensó aliviada. Al ver que sus pensamientos tomaban un camino desquiciado, se aferró como pudo a la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Se puso en pie y miró fijamente a la escuálida diosa que la observaba desde la ventaja que le otorgaba la diferencia de altura. Tras esforzarse por recuperar la compostura, fingió mentalmente que llevaba ropa de verdad y no un atuendo más apropiado para un gimnasio.

—Lo entiendo —replicó con formalidad.

—Tanya, ¿cómo has conseguido burlar las medidas de seguridad?

Las ondas inmaculadas se deslizaron sobre un hombro cuando Tanya extendió un brazo para entregarle algo a Edward.

—Todavía tengo la llave y el código de acceso. Después de que me dijeras que ibas a casarte… bueno, las cosas se pusieron bastante intensas.

Esas palabras aguijonearon la sensible piel de Bella. Al cuerno con todo. Se negaba a que Edward continuara manteniendo una relación en la sombra cuando habían firmado un contrato. Por tanto, necesitaba fingir que era una esposa posesiva. Tragó saliva con fuerza y se obligó a regalarle una sonrisa serena a su adversaria.

—Tanya, siento mucho que nuestra decisión te haya hecho daño. La verdad es que todo ha sucedido muy rápido. —Tras esas palabras, soltó una carcajada y se interpuso entre Edward y la modelo —. Nos conocemos desde hace años y cuando nos encontramos de nuevo, fue como un vendaval. — Fingió mirar con adoración a su flamante marido, aunque le picaban los dedos por el deseo de estamparle un puñetazo. Edward le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y ella sintió su calor corporal a través de los leggins—. Debo pedirte que te marches. Es nuestra noche de bodas.

Tanya los observó con expresión calculadora.

—Es raro que no hayas ido a algún sitio más… romántico.

Edward salvó a Bella en esa ocasión.

—El trabajo me reclama, así que hemos pospuesto el viaje.

Tanya dijo con voz cortante:

—Vale. Me voy. Necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos por quién me has dejado. —Su expresión dejó bien claro que no comprendía la decisión de Edward—. Estaré un tiempo fuera de la ciudad. Me he comprometido a ayudar en un proyecto de reconstrucción en Haití.

«¡Madre del amor hermoso!», pensó Bella. ¡Participaba en causas humanitarias! Esa mujer era físicamente perfecta, tenía dinero y ayudaba a los demás. Sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

Tanya se volvió y reparó en la baraja de cartas.

—Mmm… siempre me ha encantado jugar a las cartas. Pero no lo veo muy apropiado para una noche de bodas.

No les dejó opción de replicar. Con la elegancia de una cobra, salió por la puerta sin echar la vista atrás.

Bella se alejó de Edward en cuanto escuchó el clic de la puerta de entrada. En la estancia reinaba un silencio tenso, si bien su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos.

—Lo siento, Bella. No la creía capaz de aparecer de repente en mi casa. La pregunta surgió del fondo de su alma. Aunque se juró que no le preguntaría, la breve y sangrienta batalla acabó antes de empezar siquiera. De modo que le soltó:

—¿Por qué te has casado conmigo y no con ella?

Comparada con Tanya, ella salía perdiendo en todas las facetas. La novia de Edward era guapa, elegante y escuálida. Su forma de hablar denotaba que era inteligente, colaboraba con causas humanitarias y se había comportado con mucha clase para ser una mujer despechada. Además, era obvio que quería a Edward. ¿Por qué le había hecho daño de esa forma?

Edward se alejó de ella.

—Eso da igual —le respondió con frialdad.

—Necesito saberlo.

Bella sintió un gélido escalofrío por la espalda al ver su expresión decidida. Edward acababa de alzar sus defensas y de repente ella se encontró con un hombre carente de emociones y de sentimientos.

—Porque quería más de lo que yo podía darle. Quería sentar la cabeza y formar una familia.

Bella retrocedió un paso.

—Y ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

—Se lo dejé muy claro desde el principio. No mantengo relaciones permanentes. Nunca he querido tener hijos y jamás seré el tipo de hombre que sienta la cabeza para formar una familia. Me lo prometí hace muchos años. —Hizo una pausa—. Por eso me casé contigo.

Bella sintió que todo le daba vueltas cuando por fin comprendió el alcance de esas palabras. Su marido podía experimentar arrebatos de pasión. Sus caricias podían ser ardientes y sus labios, abrasadores, pero su corazón era de piedra. Jamás permitiría que una mujer lo conquistara. Estaba demasiado herido como para arriesgarse. De alguna forma, sus padres lo habían convencido de que el amor no existía. Aunque vislumbrara un débil rayo de esperanza, Edward no creía en los finales felices. Él solo veía a los niños como víctimas, y una vida de sufrimiento.

¿Cómo podría una mujer luchar contra semejante convicción con la esperanza de ganar? La necesidad de Edward de contraer un matrimonio de conveniencia le resultó perfectamente razonable.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él.

Bella decidió acabar la noche haciendo un mutis espectacular. Edward Cullen podría romperle el corazón. De nuevo. Necesitaba mantener una actitud fría y práctica para salvaguardar su orgullo. Y debía mantener las distancias en todo momento. Logró componer una expresión serena y ocultó el dolor en lo más hondo de sí misma, hasta que se convirtió en una pequeña bola albergada en su estómago.

—Deja de preguntarme si estoy bien. Por supuesto que estoy bien. Pero ni se te ocurra pensar que puedes ir a echarle un polvo rápido a tu ex. Tenemos un trato.

La expresión de Edward se volvió tensa.

—Te di mi palabra, ¿recuerdas?

—También haces trampas al póquer.

El recuerdo de la desastrosa partida de póquer hizo que la consumiera la humillación. Edward cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo. Bella supo que estaba a punto de soltarle el sermón.

—Sobre lo que ha pasado…

En ese momento lo interrumpió con una carcajada digna de un premio de la Academia

. —¡Madre mía! No me dirás que vamos a tener una conversación sobre eso, ¿verdad? —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Edward, escúchame, debo confesar una cosa. Sí, el nuestro es un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero resulta que hasta hace poco iba vestida de novia y es nuestra noche de bodas y… —Levantó las manos en señal de rendición—. Me dejé llevar por todo ese rollo. Y como tú estabas disponible… En fin.

—¿Disponible?

—Bueno, quiero decir que estabas a mano. No ha significado nada, así que vamos a correr un tupido velo, ¿te parece?

Edward la observó con los ojos entrecerrados, deteniéndose en cada uno de sus rasgos faciales. El tictac del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba mientras ella esperaba. Atisbó una emoción extraña en esos ojos castaños y juraría que acabó mirándola con arrepentimiento.

Debió de tratarse de un efecto extraño de la luz

. Al cabo de un momento, Edward asintió con la cabeza

. —Le echaremos la culpa al vino, a la luna llena o a lo que sea.

Bella se volvió.

—Me voy a la cama. Es tarde.

—Vale. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Bella subió la escalinata y, una vez en su dormitorio, se metió bajo las sábanas sin lavarse los dientes ni la cara, y sin ponerse el pijama. Se subió el edredón hasta la barbilla, enterró la cara en la almohada y se rindió al sueño, un lugar donde no tenía que pensar ni sentir, un lugar donde nadie le hacía daño.

Edward mantuvo la vista clavada en la escalinata. El vacío palpitaba en su interior y no sabía por qué. Se sirvió el resto del vino en la copa, ajustó el volumen de la música y se acomodó en el sofá. La música lo envolvió y lo relajó.

El error que había estado a punto de cometer lo torturaba. De no ser por la aparición de Tanya, Bella estaría en su cama. Y adiós al matrimonio sin complicaciones.

«Imbécil», se dijo.

¿Desde cuándo permitía que el deseo por una mujer trastocara sus planes? Ni siquiera cuando rondaba a Tanya antes de que su relación se volviera más íntima le preocupaba el resultado. Su objetivo era claro y necesario. Sin embargo, eso no había bastado para detenerlo después de saborear a Bella Swan. Una mujer que destruía su mente, lo hacía reír y lo tentaba con las delicias de su cuerpo sin la menor manipulación. Era distinta de todas las mujeres que había conocido a lo largo de su vida y quería seguir manteniéndola en la categoría de amiga. Era la mejor amiga de su hermana. Quería reírse al recordar su pasado en común y vivir en armonía durante el año estipulado antes de decirle adiós con cordialidad.

Y durante la primera noche había estado a punto de arrancarle la sudadera.

Apuró el vino y apagó la música. Ya lo solucionaría. Bella había admitido que solo quería un cuerpo dispuesto en la cama. Era obvio que no se sentía atraída por él. Posiblemente había bebido demasiado vino y había acabado atrapada en la fantasía de la boda. Tal como había admitido. Solo quería el dinero, pero echaba de menos el sexo.

Su testaruda mente insistía en decirle que Bella no podía reaccionar de esa forma tan apasionada con todos los hombres que la tocaban. Sin embargo, decidió hacer caso omiso de las señales de advertencia, abandonó el sofá y subió para acostarse en su propia cama.

**I'm back..! estoy de vuelta :) muchas gracias por su paciencia **


End file.
